Thriller
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci kegelapan. Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci sepi. Karena, saat kau bersamaku, kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya gelap dan sepi, hanya ada kita berdua. HunHan, HanHun, Gender Swicth, Girl!Sehun, Boy! Luhan
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Thriller**

**Author : Katniss Jung**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

**Casts :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lu Han**

**Genre : Fantasy, horror, thriller, romance, drama**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Alert : HunHan, Gender Switch, Sehun!Girl, Luhan!Boy**

**Summary : Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci kegelapan. Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci sepi. Karena, saat kau bersamaku, kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya gelap dan sepi, hanya ada kita berdua.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Halo-halo, balik lagi dengan FF baru XD

(ketawan kalo pemalas)

langsung aja ya, semoga suka!

check this out ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kebiasaannya sejak kecil untuk tidur selama dua belas jam tidak pernah bisa dihilangkan, entah Sehun tidur jam berapa, ia akan tetap bangun setelah dua belas jam terlelap. Tidak peduli itu hari Minggu, ataupun hari sekolah.

Ibu Sehun hampir dibuat gila. Kebiasaan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu tidak bisa dihilangkan. Bahkan berkali-kali ibu Sehun membawanya ke dokter. Berbagai macam obat dan terapi dilakukan, tapi, hasilnya sama saja, Sehun tetap menjadi gadis tukang tidur.

Hanya saja, pagi ini sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Sehun bangun jam empat pagi, padahal ia baru lima jam terlelap, dan ini hari Senin.

Sehun mengamati sekeliling kamarnya, lalu beralih ke jendela. Di luar masih gelap dan suasana rumah masih sepi. Ibunya mungkin belum bangun, karena tidak ada suara-suara dari arah dapur di lantai satu. Benar-benar tidak biasa bagi Sehun.

Kepala Sehun pening bukan kepalang saat ia mencoba untuk bangun. Sekali lagi, karena Sehun tidak biasa tidur sebentar dan bangun pagi. Rupanya tidur lama tidak memberikan efek yang baik bagi tubuhnya, Sehun baru sadar.

Mendadak bulu kuduk Sehun meremang saat mendengar suara alunan piano, entah darimana datangnya.

"Orang gila mana yang berani-beraninya main piano di pagi buta," ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk mengusir rasa takut dengan mengasumsikan bahwa yang memainkan lagu Winter Sonata di pagi buta adalah orang yang kurang waras.

Sehun merangkak turun dari ranjangnya. Ia meraih gerendel jendela dan menariknya. Mendadak angin dingin menyerbu masuk ke dalam. Suara piano terhenti dan keheningan menyambut. Lagi-lagi bulu kuduk Sehun meremang.

Sehun mengamati gang buntu yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Tidak ada apa-apa ataupun siapa-siapa di sana, hanyalah beberapa tong sampah dan tumpukan rongsokkan yang datangnya entah darimana.

"Mencari sesuatu ?"

Jantung Sehun nyaris saja melompat dari rongganya. Sebuah suara yang menginterupsi di keheningan memang cukup mengagetkan juga mengintimidasi.

Sehun melempar tatapannya ke sumber suara. Seseorang berdiri di balik jendela lantai dua rumah sebelahnya, membentuk siluet seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan tubuh atletis. Lampu kamar laki-laki itu tidak dinyalakan, hanya ada lampu belajar. Jadi, Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah laki-laki itu.

Dan seingat Sehun, rumah itu sudah ditinggal oleh penghuninya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Penghuni baru ?" tanya Sehun. Laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"Hmm, ya, bisa dibilang begitu," jawab laki-laki itu sambil bersandar pada kusen jendela.

Mata Sehun nyaris keluar dari rongganya ketika menyadari kalau laki-laki itu tidak memakai kaos, memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Sehun bisa merasakan panas menjalar dari pipi hingga telinganya. Kalau saja tidak gelap, mungkin wajah Sehun terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu, tetangga baru," ucap Sehun. Laki-laki itu kembali terkekeh. Sehun sedikit keki.

"Luhan. Namaku Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sehun," timpal laki-laki bernama Luhan itu.

"Sejak kapan pindah ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

_Oh, sepertinya aku benar-benar seorang _anti-social-whore_. Wajar banyak yang mengataiku seperti itu,_ ucap Sehun di dalam hati.

"Boleh aku mengunjungi kamarmu ?" Sehun mendelik.

"Ini 'kan masih pagi, sangat pagi," tukas Sehun grogi.

"Tidak masalah."

Sehun nyaris memekik histeris saat menyaksikan Luhan melompat turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Buru-buru Sehun melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela untuk memastikan apakah Luhan patah tulang atau tidak. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat tiba-tiba Luhan, yang hanya mengenakkan celana _jeans_, bertengger di jendela kamarnya. Sehun terjungkal ke belakang dan pantatnya membentur lantai.

"Kau gila ?!" omel Sehun.

"Sedikit," Luhan melompat turun dari jendela kamar Sehun.

Semula, Sehun ingin memarahi Luhan habis-habisan yang berani-beraninya melompat turun dari lantai dua dan memasukki kamarnya tanpa permisi. Namun, semua kata-katanya ia telan kembali ketika melihat Luhan yang kelewat _keren_.

Menurut Sehun, badan Luhan seperti ini: perut dengan otot tidak berlebihan, lengan yang terlatih, badan jangkung, rambut cokelat gelap berantakkan, dan wajahnya, wajahnya. Hidung mancung, tulang pipi tinggi, mata teduh, dan alis tebal. Perpaduan antara cantik dan tampan. Luhan benar-benar rupawan.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Luhan. Seringaian terbentuk jelas di bibirnya, seolah ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang ada di hadapannya.

Sehun kembali dari fase terhipnotisnya. Buru-buru ia membuang wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada," Sehun berusaha bangkit. "Kau..." Sehun masih belum berani menatap Luhan. "jangan berlagak seperti Edward Cullen."

"Memangnya kenapa ?" ledek Luhan. Sehun menggeram pelan.

"Karena.. karena.. karena kau bisa mematahkan betismu sendiri dan kau sama sekali tidak mirip Robert Pattinson!" ucap Sehun merepet. Luhan terkekeh.

"Menurutku _sih_, aku kembarannya Taylor Lautner."

Sehun memeletkan lidahnya tanda jengah. Ternyata Luhan kelewat percaya diri.

Luhan mulai berjalan mengelilingi kamar Sehun. Sesekali Luhan berhenti dan mengamati foto-foto yang tertempel di beberapa sudut kamar Sehun. Seringaian menyebalkan tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya, dan itu menganggu Sehun. Luhan terlihat seperti mengejek.

"Jangan menertawakan foto-fotoku. Aku tahu aku jelek," ucap Sehun dongkol. Tangannya berada di pinggang. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut, tanda kesal.

Mendadak Luhan berhenti berjalan. Ia melemparkan tatapan yang, err, agak menakutkan pada Sehun.

"Tidak. Kau tidak jelek, Nona Sehun," ucap Luhan sinis, lalu kembali mengamati foto-foto Sehun bersama teman-temannya. "Kau cantik. Sangat cantik."

Pipi Sehun kembali diserang bom panas. Warna merah menjalar dari pipi hingga ke telinganya. Dua kali sudah Luhan membuatnya _blushing_, dan Sehun tidak suka. Sehun tidak suka dibuat malu oleh laki-laki.

"Lidahmu manis sekali," timpal Sehun sarkastik, atau lebih terdengar seperti gumaman pada diri sendiri. Luhan kembali melemparinya tatapan menakutkan yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Namun, Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia kembali mengamati foto-foto Sehun.

"Gadis ini jahat," ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk salah satu foto Sehun bersama teman-temannya.

"Hah ?" Sehun melompati kasur. Lalu berdiri di sebelah Luhan. "Tao ?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Dia jahat. Jangan dekat-dekat dia."

Sehun memukul tengkuk Luhan dengan sengit. Sehun sempat terkejut ketika mendapati kulit Luhan yang sangat dingin dan ototnya yang kelewat keras. Mungkin karena Luhan tidak memakai kaos dan kebiasaan nge-_gym,_ jadi Luhan punya badan yang seperti itu.

"Tao temanku. Mana mungkin ia berbuat jahat. Kau tega sekali," omel Sehun.

"Aku hanya mengungkap fakta," timpal Luhan dengan nada dingin. Pukulan sengit Sehun tadi seolah tidak berefek apapun padanya. Dan, entah perasaan Sehun saja, atau suhu kamarnya juga ikut menurun ?

Sehun mengusap lengannya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Luhan meliriknya sekilas, lalu suhu kamar berubah menjadi normal kembali. Sehun tercengang dan berhenti menggosok lengannya. Sehun menatap Luhan ngeri. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah sampai ia terduduk karena terpentok kasur.

"Kau..." suara Sehun bergetar. ".. siapa ?"

Luhan nyengir. Ekspresi Luhan berubah begitu cepat. Gigi Luhan yang rapih dan putih, ditambah matanya yang menyipit, membuat Sehun lagi-lagi terpana. Diam-diam Sehun mulai mengagumi wajah rupawan Luhan. Dan rasa takut yang sebelumnya menggerogoti tengkuk Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini kembarannya Taylor Lautner," Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah."

Luhan kembali mengamati jajaran foto yang menempel di dinding kamar Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya terus tertuju pada foto seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam legam yang sedang tersenyum dan memeluk bahu Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengibaskan rambut cokelat tuanya dan berbalik.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang,"

"Aku tidak pernah mengundangmu.." gerutu Sehun pelan.

"Aku akan datang lain waktu," Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya, seolah tidak mendengar gerutuan Sehun.

"Terserah."

Luhan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia bersiap melompat turun.

"Oh, Luhan!" Luhan menoleh. Sehun lagi-lagi menahan nafas karena tidak tahan dengan wajah rupawan Luhan.

"Apa ?" tanyanya.

"Eummm.. yang bermain piano tadi... apakah.. apa itu kamu ?" Sehun bertanya malu-malu. Luhan mengangguk. "Winter Sonata-mu keren," lanjut Sehun.

"Makasih," Luhan tersenyum manis. "Lain waktu berkunjunglah ke rumahku. Aku akan memainkannya untukmu."

Sehun mengangguk antusias. Luhan melompat turun dan menghilang di kegelapan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sehun bisa mendengar suara worter dipotong-potong dari arah dapur di lantai satu pertanda ibunya sudah bangun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun tersentak saat Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya keras.

"Kau! Jantungku hampir copot!" omel Sehun.

"Kau tidur terus. Menyebalkan!" omel Kyungsoo tak kalah sengit.

Sehun kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja. Wajah tirusnya tertutupi rambut panjangnya. Tidak peduli rambutnya bakal berantakkan atau ia bakal kehabisan nafas karena hidungnya tertutupi rambutnya sendiri.

Sehun kelewat ngantuk. Sejak Luhan mengunjungi kamarnya tadi pagi, Sehun tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap lagi. Alhasil, tidur-dua-belas-jam-yang-tidak-bisa-diganggu-gugat -nya terganggu dan ia mengantuk di sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, Sehun tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan wajah Luhan dari pikirannya. Bayangan Luhan yang sedang menyeringai, ataupun profil samping wajah Luhan terus saja menari-nari di pelupuk matanya. Tidak terasa seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Sehun. Dan pipinya lagi-lagi memanas.

"Sehunnie, apa kau tahu–"

"Tidak," potong Sehun kejam. Kyungsoo meniup poninya kesal.

"Aku belum selesai bertanya, Bodoh,"

"Bertanya apa ?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Wajah Sehun nyaris tertutupi semua oleh rambut hazelnya yang berantakkan.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun, hentikan! Kau terlihat seperti sadako," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyingkap rambut Sehun yang tidak berponi.

"Sadako rambutnya hitam," timpal Sehun dengan malas. Matanya setengah tertutup.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Pipi tembamnya memerah karena jengkel.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo-ku, kau imut sekali~" ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Kyungsoo. Lalu mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Kkamjong!" Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Kai dengan sengit. "SA-KIT. Kau tahu ?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Sudah cukup Sehun disuguhi dengan adegan _lovey-dovey_ dari dua pasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tidak-jelas-statusnya ini setiap hari.

"Pacarannya di luar. Aku mau tidur," ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan kepalanya lagi di meja.

"Sehun! Dengarkan aku dulu!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Apalagi _sih_ ?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar kusut.

"Nanti sore ada pertandingan basket. Kita nonton, ya ?" ajak Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar dan mata berbinar-binar.

Sehun berdecak pelan. Sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak berminat pada basket. Hanya saja, sejak berteman dengan Kyungsoo, frekuensi Sehun nonton pertandingan basket menjadi sangat tinggi. Kyungsoo suka sekali nonton basket, terutama jika Park Chanyeol, salah satu _defender_ andalan sekolah sedang main. Seringkali Kyungsoo meggunakan jurus tatapan _innocent-girl_ pada Sehun agar ia mau menemani, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak itu, seperti saat ini.

"Hah, iya-iya," Sehun mengiyakan dengan lambaian tangan dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Kyungsoo memekik kesenangan diikuti protes cemburu dari Kai. Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena rencana mengusir Kyungsoo dan Kai secara halusnya gagal total. Yang ada mereka tambah berisik dan mengganggu tidurnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun menyusuri koridor di lantai satu yang kebetulan sedang sepi sambil bersenandung. Telinganya disumbati dengan _earphone _yang sedang memutar lagu kesukaan Sehun, lagu-lagu idolanya, Justin Bieber. Sesekali sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya saat lagu yang Sehun dengarkan sampai pada lirik yang romantis, atau bagian-bagian _beat-break_ favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik dari belakang dan Sehun nyaris saja mencium lantai secara telak kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan tubuhnya. Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat karena kaget dan takut.

Buru-buru Sehun berdiri dan mengamati siapa yang baru saja menarik lengannya.

"Kris ?"

Sehun mengamati laki-laki jangkung berambut cepak yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil melepas _earphone_.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sehun.

"Lantai di depan licin. Hati-hati," jawab Kris dengan nada dingin. Matanya yang tajam menusuk mata Sehun, seolah memberi penegasan bahwa peringatannya barusan bukan main-main.

Kris berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan.

"Licin ?"

Sehun berbalik dan berjongkok. Sehun menyentuh lantai yang dipijaknya, yang ternyata kering. Lalu, Sehun memutuskan untuk mulai merangkak sambil meraba-raba lantai koridor. Tepat saat Sehun menggerakkan tangannya ke arah depan, pijakannya berubah menjadi basah, dan licin.

Sehun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada lantai, lalu mencium telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Pembersih lantai ?"

Bau pembersih lantai menguar dari telapak tangannya. Cairan yang ada di permukaan lantai koridor yang hendak dilewatinya adalah cairan pembersih lantai.

Sehun mengamati sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati tanda apapun yang memberi peringatan bahwa lantai baru saja dibersihkan atau lantai sedang licin. Sehun juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya peralatan _cleaning service_ di koridor itu.

Cairan pembersih lantai yang ada di telapak tangan Sehun terasa masih kental. Tidak mungkin _cleaning service_ membersihkan lantai dengan cairan pembersih lantai tanpa dicampur air terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja anggaran pembelian alat-alat kebersihan sekolah akan membengkak.

Seolah cairan pembersih itu ditumpahkan bukan oleh _cleaning service_.

Dan cairan itu merata berada di seluruh koridor yang hendak dilintasi Sehun.

Seolah cairan pembersih lantai itu ditumpahkan secara sengaja untuk mencelakai seseorang.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

ditunggu review-nya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Thriller

Chapter : 2 of ?

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Genre : Fantasy, horror, thriller, romance, drama, friendship

Type : Chaptered

Alert : Gender Switch, HunHan, HanHun, Girl!Sehun, Boy!Luhan

Summary : **Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci kegelapan. Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci sepi. Karena, saat kau bersamaku, kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya gelap dan sepi, hanya ada kita berdua.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Halo-halo ^^

Chapter 2 datang, tepat satu minggu setelah chapter 1 diupload kekekeke~

Terus untuk alert nya udah ditambahin pakai HANHUN tuh hihihi

langsung aja yaaa

selamat membaca! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ada lima jawaban yang dipikirkan Sehun soal cairan pembersih lantai yang tumpah di koridor lantai satu.

Pertama, cairan itu secara tidak sengaja tumpah. Kedua, ada orang yang ingin mencelakai Sehun. Namun, usaha orang itu gagal karena Kris. Ketiga, ada orang yang ingin mencelakai orang lain. Namun, orang itu salah target dan beruntungnya Sehun diselamatkan oleh Kris.

Keempat, Kris ingin mencelakai seseorang. Namun, yang masuk ke dalam perangkapnya tidak sesuai target. Jadi, Kris berusaha menyelamatkan Sehun supaya tidak menjadi korban tidak berdosa. Dan yang kelima, Kris ingin mencelakai Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sehun berusaha mengenyahkan asumsi empat dan lima dari otaknya. Sehun merasa Kris tidak sejahat itu. Lagipula, jika benar Kris ingin mencelakainya, ia tidak mungkin menyelamatkan Sehun yang nyaris masuk dalam jebakan.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Lay dari kelas 3-2 berlari ke arahnya. Rambut panjang kemerahannya berkibar-kibar, menambah kesan imut. Tidak terasa Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Lay.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sehun halus. Sehun tidak pernah sampai hati berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ada yang menjemputmu," ucapnya sambil berhenti di hadapan Sehun.

"Menjemputku ?" Sehun menyelipkan rambut hazelnya di balik telinga.

"Iya. Dia menunggumu di depan," timpal Lay. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum karena mendengar logat Lay yang lucu. "Oh Sehun," Lay menggamit lengan Sehun manja. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya saudara tampan ?"

"Heh ?"

Seingatnya, Sehun tidak punya sepupu laki-laki.

"Atau dia pacarmu ?" tanya Lay lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sekuat tenaga Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Lay.

Sehun bertanya-tanya siapa yang menjemputnya.

"Ah, Lay, terima kasih atas infonya. Aku pulang dulu."

Sehun buru-buru lari setelah secara cepat mencubit pipi Lay.

"Oh Sehun! SA-KIT!" protes Lay dari kejauhan.

Sehun mulai memelankan langkahnya setelah berbelok di koridor. Otaknya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan soal laki-laki tampan yang disebut-sebut Lay. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk buru-buru menemui laki-laki yang dimaksud Lay.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di ujung tangga saat mendapati seseorang bersandar pada motor balap besar berwarna biru. Laki-laki itu tersenyum saat melihat Sehun datang, lalu melambaikan tangan. Laki-laki itu memberi isyarat dengan menepuk helm yang ada di atas motor, tanda meminta Sehun untuk mendekat.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Sehun sambil menuruni tangga. Agak jengkel karena tiba-tiba Luhan muncul di halaman sekolahnya.

"Menjemputmu," jawab Luhan singkat sambil tersenyum memuakkan.

_Oh, jadi yang dimaksud Lay ini. Iya _sih_, _ganteng_. Tapi, Lay belum tahu saja bagaimana kelakuannya_, batin Sehun.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku," balas Sehun sengit sambil menarik selempang tas ranselnya.

"Galak sekali," tukas Luhan sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Kau yang membuatku galak," ucap Sehun sambil menunduk dan memainkan sepatunya.

Luhan berdecak gemas, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut hazel Sehun. Luhan meraih helm berwarna hitam yang ada di atas jok motornya, lalu memakaikan helm itu dengan paksa pada Sehun. Sehun tidak protes ataupun mencegah Luhan. Sehun hanya diam saja sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang kelewat rupawan.

"Aigo," Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuat kakiku bergetar."

Sehun kembali menunduk. Bom panas kembali meledak di pipinya, merambat terus menuju telinga hingga leher. Menimbulkan _butterfly rash_ panjang yang untungnya tertutupi oleh jas almamater dan rambut panjang Sehun. Buru-buru Sehun menutup kaca helm-nya untuk menyembunyikan pipi kepiting rebusnya.

"Ayo," Luhan sudah siap di atas motornya.

Sesaat Sehun ragu. Sehun baru mengenal Luhan tadi pagi. Agak sedikit ganjil karena Luhan tiba-tiba menjemputnya. Bisa saja Luhan punya tujuan yang tidak baik. Mungkin Luhan adalah seorang penculik yang suka menjual organ, atau pengedar narkoba, atau mafia. Ada banyak sekali _mungkin_ di otaknya.

"Tenang saja, Nona Muda. Aku bukan mucikari yang sedang mencari korban."

TWITCH

Tengkuk Sehun serasa dipukul tongkat _baseball_. Mucikari tidak masuk daftar kemungkinan yang ada di otak Sehun.

"O.K., cepat antar aku pulang!"

Setelah Sehun siap, Luhan mulai membawa motornya keluar dari halaman sekolah. Sehun terus mewanti-wanti Luhan untuk tidak ngebut. Sehun takut naik motor, jujur-jujur saja. Sehun lebih suka berdesak-desakan naik bus daripada harus berkendara motor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sehun menyadari bahwa laju motor Luhan tidak mengarah ke rumahnya, malah berbalik arah. Lagi-lagi Sehun merasa cemas. Ia takut Luhan bukan orang baik. Lagipula, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa wajah Luhan lebih sering datar, tidak terbaca. Jadi, Sehun tidak punya gambaran bagaimana _wujud asli_ dari laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun sambil memajukan wajahnya.

"Kau lapar ?" Sehun mendengus. Ia tidak suka pertanyaannya diabaikan.

"Kalau kau berniat menculikku, itu bukan ide bagus. Ibuku bukan orang kaya," Luhan terkekeh.

"Ada pesanan yang harus aku ambil. Aku ingin Nona Oh menemaniku."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mendadak Sehun memundurkan wajahnya karena terlalu dekat dengan wajah Luhan. Pipinya memerah seketika. Dalam hati, Sehun merutuki Luhan banyak-banyak. Luhan terlalu sering membuatnya malu.

"Kenapa harus aku ?" tanya Sehun lagi, berusaha mengabaikan pipi kepiting rebusnya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin."

Luhan menurunkan kecepatan motornya setelah mendekati pertokoan Myeongdong. Sehun mengamati sekeliling dengan tatapan kagum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong. Terakhir kali, mungkin empat bulan yang lalu. Sekolah benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

Luhan menghentikan motornya tepat di depan sebuah studio musik.

"Untuk apa ke _sini _?" tanya Sehun sambil turun dari motor Luhan.

"Mengambil pesanan," Luhan turun dari motornya, lalu melepas helm Sehun.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Pak," timpal Sehun kesal. Pipinya lagi-lagi memerah.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, lalu menggamit tangan Sehun. Luhan membawa Sehun masuk ke sebuah studio musik yang berada di pusat pertokoan Myeongdong. Studio itu kelihatan _simple_ tapi mewah. Sampai-sampai Sehun tidak bisa berhenti _melongo_ setiap melihat sudut-sudut dan interior studio itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sehun. Kau kelihatan bodoh," ucap Luhan sambil menahan tawa. Buru-buru Sehun menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Maaf," Sehun menggerak-gerakkan matanya panik.

"Aigo," Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun. "Berhenti bersikap imut. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu," tambah Luhan sambil menggertakan giginya.

Sehun memukul bahu Luhan karena kesal sekaligus malu. Luhan benar-benar penggoda handal.

Setelah berjanji akan kembali dalam lima menit dan meminta Sehun tidak kemana-mana, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di lobby sendirian. Sehun duduk di kursi lobby sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sehun kurang suka menunggu.

Sebuah pesan masuk, pesan dari sahabat Sehun, Kyungsoo.

**From : Kyungsoo**

**Ya, kau ada dimana ?**

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mengirim pesan singkat pada Sehun. Kyungsoo bukan tipikal _handphone addict_ seperti Sehun. Kyungsoo lebih suka komunikasi langsung. Katanya, chatting _mematikan sisi kemanusiaan manusia_. Jadi, kalau Kyungsoo mengirim pesan lewat internet, berarti sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi.

**To : Kyungsoo**

**Myeongdong. Ada apa ?**

Lama sekali Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan Sehun. Berkali-kali Sehun menyalakan layar LCD dari ponselnya. Namun, tidak ada notifikasi apapun. Sehun mulai cemas. Ia mulai menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. Tatapannya mulai kemana-mana tidak bisa fokus.

Sehun berhenti menggigiti kuku jarinya saat Luhan datang sambil membawa gitar lengkap dengan tempatnya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," wajah Luhan kelihatan serius.

Ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar. Buru-buru Sehun membuka pesan yang baru saja sampai. Seperti dugaannya, sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo.

**From : Kyungsoo**

**Aku di rumah sakit. Tadi sepulang sekolah Jongin terpeleset di koridor lantai satu. Kepalanya membentur lantai dan sekarang Jongin koma. Sehunnie, tolong datang sekarang. Aku tidak kuat sendirian.**

Sehun serasa ditabrak tronton. Otaknya langsung terhubung pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun nyaris terpeleset di koridor lantai satu karena cairan pembersih lantai yang tumpah –Kris perlu diberi penghargaan. Tapi, Sehun tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak segera melapor soal lantai licin itu. Dan Jongin, orang spesial sahabatnya sendiri, sekarang koma gara-gara cairan pembersih lantai yang sama.

Bahu Sehun bergetar hebat. Tangan dan tengkuknya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Rasa takut dan khawatir nyaris membuat Sehun pingsan kalau saja Luhan tidak buru-buru menggamit tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari studio.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun yang akhirnya sanggup berbicara.

"Rumah sakit. Temanmu bilang harus ke rumah sakit, 'kan ?"

Luhan berhenti. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung ke wajah Luhan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Lagi-lagi Luhan memasang wajah tidak terbacanya. Namun, tetap saja, Sehun tidak bisa tidak mengagumi wajah Luhan yang terlampau rupawan.

Mendadak rona mata Luhan berubah. Jauh lebih teduh dan dalam.

"Sekarang ?" tanya Luhan lagi. Matanya seolah membuat perjanjian tidak terdengar pada Sehun. Luhan berjanji segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Iya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo menghambur untuk memeluk Sehun ketika mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Mata Kyungsoo bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Hidung bangirnya memerah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ingus. Sehun jadi tidak tega untuk bertanya apapun karena melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang kacau.

Setelah beberapa menit Sehun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo ditemani Luhan di ruang tunggu, tanpa diminta, Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan bagaimana bisa Jongin terpeleset. Intinya, mereka main kejar-kejaran sepulang sekolah dan Jongin terpeleset di koridor lantai satu yang licin.

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Detail yang diceritakan Kyungsoo mengenai lokasi jatuhnya Jongin sama persis dengan tempat dimana Sehun nyaris mengalami kejadian yang sama. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengenai tumpahnya cairan pembersih lantai yang berada di otaknya bertambah banyak. Sampai-sampai Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan otaknya dan membuat kepalanya sendiri pusing.

Yang jelas, ada dalang di balik ini semua. Entah targetnya Sehun, ataupun orang lain, dengan tujuan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibenarkan.

"Sudah menghubungi orang tua Jongin ?" tanya Luhan setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar berhenti menangis.

"Sudah," Kyungsoo menggerakkan hidungnya. "Mereka akan berangkat dari Jepang besok pagi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

Sehun meringis simpati. Jelas-jelas Jongin koma dan orang tuanya baru datang besok pagi padahal penerbangan Narita-Incheon bisa ditempuh hanya kurang dari tiga jam. Mereka –jelas– lebih mementingkan pekerjaan, tingkat keprofesionalitasan yang terlalu tinggi.

"Sudah makan ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut kemerahan Kyungsoo.

Sehun nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar suara perut Kyungsoo kalau saja ia tidak menahan diri. Pipi Kyungsoo kembali memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya tersenyum geli.

Sehun berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Kyungsoo

"Ayo makan. Kau perlu isi bensin untuk menjaga Jongin-mu."

"Ya!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun melemparkan pensilnya ke atas meja, lalu mengangkat tangannya tingg-tinggi, berusaha menghilangkan pegal luar biasa dipunggungnya karena duduk di kursi belajar selama berjam-jam. Sehun melirik jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Biasanya, ia sudah mengantuk jam segini. Tapi, malam ini, Sehun sama sekali tidak ngantuk.

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan saat mendengar suara kerikil menghantam kaca jendelanya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri dibalik kusen jendela kamarnya sendiri. Luhan melambaikan tangan dan memberi isyarat agar Sehun membuka jendelanya. Sehun sedikit ragu karena memang beberapa hari ini Sehun sengaja menghindari Luhan dengan tidak membuka jendela kamarnya sama sekali. Namun, Sehun tetap membuka jendela untuk Luhan untuk kali ini.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sehun sambil bersandar pada kusen jendelanya.

Lagi-lagi pipi Sehun diserang bom panas. Luhan tidak memakai kaosnya lagi, memamerkan tubuh atletis kelewat sempurnanya. Buru-buru Sehun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi ia beruntung karena ini malam. Jadi, pipi kepiting rebusnya tidak kelihatan.

"Kau tidak membuka jendelamu beberapa hari ini," ucap Luhan sambil menyibak surai kecoklatannya. "Terlalu sibuk ?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya Sehun ketahuan.

"Tidak. Di luar masih dingin. Aku tidak mau sakit," jawab Sehun sekenanya. Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan terkekeh.

"Begitu, ya," Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sehun lagi-lagi menahan nafas karena melihat perut sempurna Luhan.

"Boleh aku mengunjungi kamarmu lagi ?" tanya Luhan sambil memanjat kusen jendelanya sendiri.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Buru-buru ia meraih daun jendela dan bersiap menutup jendelanya.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh," ucap Sehun sambil merapatkan jendelanya.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" protes Luhan. Sehun kembali membuka daun jendelanya sedikit.

"Ibuku belum tidur. Aku bisa dibunuh kalau memasukkan laki-laki ke kamar. Apalagi lewat jendela," jawab Sehun sedikit kesal. Menurutnya, laki-laki agak kurang peka soal masalah seperti ini.

Luhan menyeringai. Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Berarti, aku boleh mengunjungimu setelah ibumu tidur ?"

"TIDAK!"

Sehun membanting daun jendelanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun mengamati bangku milik Kyungsoo yang kosong. Kyungsoo masih belum berangkat sekolah sejak Jongin koma. Kata Kyungsoo, orang tua Jongin masih belum datang hingga hari ini dan Kyungsoo tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Alhasil, Kyungsoo mengambil izin selama satu minggu penuh.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang karena bosan. Ia tidak bicara pada siapapun hari ini karena Kyungsoo tidak ada. Biasanya Sehun hanya bicara pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, atau pada Baekhyun saat kelas musik, atau pada Tao saat kelas biologi. Dan sekarang Sehun benar-benar merasa sendirian.

Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa saat, Sehun memilih untuk ke kolam renang. Lagipula, kelas sore baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Jadi, Sehun masih punya banyak waktu yang bisa ia habiskan untuk menyendiri di pinggir kolam.

Sehun meraih ponsel dan _headset_-nya yang berada di dalam tas, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya yang lumayan ramai.

Sehun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kolam renang yang berada di gedung sebelah barat. Biasanya, tidak banyak yang berkunjung ke kolam renang di musim semi. Suhunya masih terlalu dingin untuk berenang. Dan Sehun suka sepi.

Saat berbelok di koridor dekat kamar mandi, Sehun nyaris bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berlari berlawanan arah. Sehun mengamati punggung murid perempuan yang terus menjauh darinya. Hingga murid perempuan itu menghilang dibelokan, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa murid perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu adalah Tao.

_Tao darimana ?_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan soal Tao. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kolam renang.

Saat Sehun hendak membuka pintu ruang kolam renang, Sehun mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam. Lalu, suara itu mulai menghilang dan tak terdengar apapun dari dalam. Jadi, buru-buru Sehun merangsek masuk.

Sehun memekik ketika mendapati bayangan seseorang tenggelam menuju dasar lantai kolam renang. Siswa laki-laki itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Kemungkinan siswa laki-laki itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sehun melepas sepatu dan melemparkan jas almamaternya ke sembarang arah. Sehun melompat ke dalam kolam renang dan mulai berenang ke arah siswa laki-laki itu. Sehun membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati bahwa siswa laki-laki itu adalah Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang disukai Baekhyun sejak SMP. Mungkin Sehun tidak mengenal Chanyeol secara pribadi. Namun, Sehun merasa tetap harus menyelamatkan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol, yah, orang spesial bagi salah satu teman terdekatnya.

Jadi Sehun menambah kecepatan renangnya, lalu menyambar tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Sehun tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk membawa Chanyeol ke permukaan karena mereka di dalam air. Namun, Sehun agak kesusahan untuk mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol ke pinggir kolam.

Setelah sekian lama berusaha menaikkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol ke tepi kolam, Sehun juga naik dari kolam. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Berkali-kali Sehun mengguncang lengan dan menepuk pipi Chanyeol, namun hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol sudah terlalu banyak minum air.

Sehun mulai menekan dada Chanyeol. Beberapa kali pelan hingga Sehun menambah kekuatan dan meningkatkan intensitas tekanannya. Setelah sekian lama, akirnya Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk dan menyemprotkan air melalui mulutnya.

Sehun menghela nafas lega setelah selama beberapa menit dihantui rasa panik. Setidaknya Sehun tenang karena tidak harus menyaksikan salah satu teman sekolahnya meregang nyawa di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanya Sehun sambil membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak mau berenang lagi," jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap kolam renang berkedalaman lima belas meter itu dengan pandangan jijik. Sehun terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di kolam ? Aku bertaruh kau tidak bisa berenang," ucap Sehun sambil memeras rambutnya.

"Entahlah," Chanyeol agak menunduk. "Surat undangan. Kolam. Aku didorong. Nyaris mati."

Sehun megerutkan dahinya. Jadi, peristiwa Chanyeol tenggelam bukanlah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Memang ada yang berusaha mencelakai Chanyeol. Dan yang jelas, orang itu tahu kelemahan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berenang.

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan. _Check up_ dan pinjam seragam. Pasti kau sangat kedinginan," timpal Sehun, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian otaknya agar tidak memunculkan berbagai macam kemungkinan soal peristiwa itu.

"Kau juga. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih, Oh Sehun," ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyuman gigi putihnya.

"Oh."

Setelah Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan langkah terseok-seok, Sehun meraih ponselnya yang berada di kantong jas almamater. Ia mencari nama Baekhyun, lalu menekan tombol hijau di layar LCD ponselnya.

"Cari baju seragam laki-laki. Lalu bawa ke ruang kesehatan. Aku rasa Chanyeol membutuhkannya."

Buru-buru Sehun memutuskan sambungan telefon agar Baekhyun tidak banyak tanya –memang dasarnya Baekhyun cerewet. Lalu, Sehun kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke kolam. Matanya terus naik hingga mencapai papan lompat yang tingginya mencapai tujuh meter di atas permukaan air kolam.

Bahu Sehun menegang saat melihat air menetes dari ujung papan itu. Berarti, ada orang yang sebelumnya berada di dana. Dan kemungkinan, Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berenang di dorong dari papan lompat itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

ditunggu review nya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Thriller

Author : Katniss Jung

Chapter : 3 of ?

Casts :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Genre : Fantasy, horror, thriller, romance, drama

Type : Chaptered

Alert : HanHun, HunHan, Gender Switch, Sehun!Girl, Luhan!Boy

Summary : **Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci kegelapan. Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci sepi. Karena, saat kau bersamaku, kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya gelap dan sepi, hanya ada kita berdua.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Halo-halo semuanya! Maaf nih baru bisa lanjut part 3. 2 minggu kemarin aku tes. Jadinya nggak bisa nulis. Maaf banget ya! T^T

Btw, makasih banget buat yang udah ngasih review. Aku seneng deh karena responnya baik. Aku berharap aku bisa nulis lebih banyak cerita dengan plot dan bahasa yang lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih! ^^

Udah langsung aja ya. Check this out! :))

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun terkena flu berat. Sejak sepulang sekolah Sehun tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun hanya berbaring di atas kasur sambil bergelung di bawah selimut. Matanya memerah dan terasa berat. Badannya panas dingin dan ingus tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari hidungnya. Jutaan kali Sehun bersin dan jutaan kali pula Sehun membuang tisu ke lantai.

Alhasil, ibu Sehun harus membawakan makan malam ke kamar anaknya. Ibu juga harus bergulat dengan Sehun sesaat karena Sehun tidak mau minum obat. Sehun lebih suka disuruh menghabiskan semangkuk penuh sup kerang yang baunya amis bukan main daripada harus minum obat. Tapi, karena hasil pengalaman ibu, akhirnya Sehun mau minum obat dengan ancaman ponselnya akan disita.

Setelah membereskan piring dan mencium kening Sehun, ibu keluar dari kamar. Tidak lupa ibu menutup pintu agar Sehun bisa tidur nyenyak. Sehun tidak suka tidur dalam keadaan pintu terbuka dan untuk saat ini tidak memungkinkan bagi Sehun untuk menutup pintu sendiri.

Sehun nyaris memasukki alam mimpinya ketika terdengar suara kerikil menghantam jendela kamarnya. Sehun berdecak kesal karena ia tahu siapa yang berulah malam-malam begini. Tentu saja Luhan. Dan malam ini Sehun ingin istirahat. Jadi, dia berusaha mengabaikkan Luhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mendengar kaca jendelanya benar-benar diketuk. Sehun bergelung sesaat lalu berusaha duduk. Rambut panjang hazelnya berantakkan luar biasa karena Sehun tidak sempat menyisir setelah mandi tadi.

Sehun menoleh ke arah jendela dan nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena mendapati Luhan sudah bertengger di luar jendelanya. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan memberi isyarat agar Sehun membuka jendela. Namun, Sehun menggeleng kuat dan membuat gerakan tangan mengusir.

Sehun mengamati Luhan yang masih bertengger di jendelanya. Lagi-lagi Sehun nyaris terkena serangan jantung ketika mendapati pengait jendelanya bergerak sendiri saat tangan Luhan mengusapnya dari luar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan sudah melompat masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada jendelaku ?" rengek Sehun sambil berusaha turun dari kasurnya. Namun, ia kesulitan karena selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Mengeluarkan sedikit bakat," timpal Luhan sambil menutup dan mengunci jendela lagi. "Salah sendiri tidak mau membukakan jendela."

Sehun merutukki dirinya sendiri yang masih saja _blushing_ ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas Luhan. Padahal, rasanya sudah puluhan kali Sehun melihatnya. Tapi, masih saja Sehun tidak bisa kebal terhadap tubuh atletis Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya saat Luhan tiba-tiba melompat ke atas tubuhnya, menindihnya, hanya dibatasi dengan gumpalan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Sehun.

"Ya! Jangan berbuat macam-macam! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sehun berusaha mendorong dada Luhan menjauh. Tapi, sekuat apapun Sehun berusaha, hasilnya sama saja. Luhan laki-laki dan sekarang Sehun sedang terkena flu berat. Rasanya seperti mendorong sebuah truk tronton.

"Kau sakit ?" tanya Luhan sambil merangkak naik, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun, bertumpu pada tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh dahi Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan masih sama seperti waktu itu. Dingin dan keras. Apalagi saat tangan Luhan menyentuh dahi Sehun. Rasanya seperti Sehun sedang dikompres dengan air es. Dan setidaknya tangan Luhan membuat suhu tubuhnya sedikit turun.

"Sejak kapan ?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Kali ini Luhan menatap langsung ke mata Sehun –dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa meng-_handle_ dirinya. Buru-buru Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Luhan. Ia juga kembali mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk menjauh. Tapi sama saja, Luhan masih sama kuatnya dengan truk tronton.

"Pak, tolong minggir. Aku bisa dibunuh ibu kalau ketahuan seperti.. ini!"

Sehun mendorong Luhan sekuat tenaga. Hingga akhirnya ia berdecak kesal dan menyerah. Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Sehun tidak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama menatap wajah Luhan. Sekali lagi, salahkan Luhan yang punya wajah cantik sekaligus tampan secara bersamaan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sehun. Baginya, Sehun terlalu menggemaskan.

Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya, lalu menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut. Ikut bergelung bersama Sehun di balik selimut tebal. Awalnya, Sehun tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Tapi, Sehun nyaris menjerit –kalau saja Luhan tidak membungkam mulutnya– karena Luhan memeluknya dari samping.

"Luhan! Turun dari kasurku!" rengek Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh geli dan –malah– memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

"Tidak sampai demammu turun. Cepat pergi tidur dan jangan pedulikan aku," Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara rambut hazel Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikanmu kalau kau seperti _ini_ ? Dasar bodoh!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika Luhan dengan tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Bekas bibir Luhan terasa membakar di pipinya. Dadanya mulai terasa sakit karena intensitas detakan jantungnya meningkat drastis. Dan Sehun yakin, pipinya lagi-lagi memerah.

"_Good night_."

Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Luhan memejamkan matanya. Walaupun Sehun yakin seribu persen Luhan belum benar-benar terlelap, Sehun suka bagaimana wajah Luhan ketika memejamkan mata. Luhan kelihatan tenang. Memang _sih_, Luhan biasanya juga berwajah tenang. Tapi, tidak pernah yang seperti ini. Wajah Luhan ketika terlelap lebih terarah pada lega.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah seseorang seperti _Luhan_ sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah besar. Luhan yang biasanya _selengean_ dan merupakan seorang penggoda handal bisa menutupi masalahnya dengan rapih. Dan seolah Luhan hanya bisa merasa _tenang_ dan _lega_ ketika ia sedang terlelap. Tidak perlu memikirkan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi di alam mimpi juga.

Berada di pelukan Luhan terlalu nyaman bagi Sehun. Sama nyamannya dengan pelukan ibu, walaupun agak berbeda. Hingga mata Sehun terasa makin berat dan tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan. Sehun juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan yang keras dan dingin, membalas pelukan.

"_Good night_."

Dan Sehun terjun bebas ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun membuka mata saat mendengar ponselnya berdering keras. Buru-buru Sehun meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakas. Sehun mengerang frustasi saat mendapati sebuah nomor tak dikenal memanggil. _Mengganggu_, pikirnya.

Sehun kembali membuka matanya saat menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sebelahnya. Sehun sendirian dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ada orang lain yang tidur di atas kasurnya.

Terselip rasa kecewa di hati Sehun. Seingatnya, semalam ia tidur bersama Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Banyak-banyak ia merutukki dirinya sendiri karena merasa kecewa soal mimpi tidur bersama Luhan yang ternyata memang _mimpi_. Sehun berusaha menepis perasaan bahwa Luhan sangat enak dipeluk karena di mimpinya Sehun merasa benar-benar memeluk dan dipeluk Luhan.

"Sudah bangun ?"

Sehun hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ibunya tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"Sudah," jawab Sehun malas-malas. Sehun kembali bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Ibu masak krim sup," ibu membawa semangkuk sup dengan asap yang masih mengepul. "Suka, 'kan ?"

Sehun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Sehun mengernyit bingung saat mencium bau lain di bantalnya, bau parfum yang belum pernah dicium Sehun. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengamati bantalnya sendiri. Jantung Sehun berdetak tidak karuan karena mendapat sebuah harapan. Namun, Sehun berusaha menepis pemikiran-pemikiran soal tidur-bareng-Luhan bukan mimpi.

"Ada apa, 'Nak ?" tanya ibu sambil meletakkan mangkuk krim sup di atas nakas, lalu menyentuh dahi Sehun. "Sudah tidak demam."

Mendadak hening.

'_Tidak sampai demammu turun_...'

Sehun kembali menatap bantalnya yang berbau lain.

'_Cepat pergi tidur dan jangan pedulikan aku..._'

Semburat merah kembali menjalar dari pipi hingga leher Sehun.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya ibu sambil menyentuh dahi Sehun lagi. "Wajahmu memerah lagi. Apa masih pusing ?"

Ada banyak sekali fakta yang membuktikan bahwa semalam memang ia tidur bersama Luhan. Pertama, bau parfum asing di bantalnya. Kedua, demamnya turun. Luhan memang punya suhu tubuh yang anehnya sangat rendah. Ketiga, Sehun kembali sehat.

Persetan dengan jendela yang terkunci rapat. _Toh_ Luhan bilang dia punya _bakat_. Sehun sudah melihatnya sendiri.

"Nak ? Mau absen sekolah ?"

Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa semalam Luhan benar-benar memeluknya hingga tertidur. Dan Sehun tidak peduli lagi pada gengsi. Yang jelas, dia senang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lagi-lagi cairan pembersih lantai.

Sehun berlari kesetanan menyusuri koridor. Tidak peduli pada murid, senior, bahkan guru yang secara tidak menusiawi ia tabrak. Sehun terlalu khawatir pada Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia tidak punya waktu untuk minta maaf karena main tabrak.

Barusan Chanyeol mengirimminya pesan pendek. Chanyeol bilang, Baekhyun jatuh dari tangga karena lantai yang licin. Chanyeol juga bilang kalau ada banyak cairan pembersih lantai yang tumpah di sekitar tempat jatuhnya Baekhyun.

Satu hal yang Sehun tahu, pelakunya masih sama.

Sehun menerjang masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan dan mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk di atas kasur ditemani Chanyeol dan..

"Kris ?"

Sehun mendelik melihat Kris berada di sebelah Chanyeol. Seingatnya, Kris dan Baekhyun tidak saling kenal, dan Chanyeol kenal Kris ?

"Oh Sehun! Aku yang jatuh kenapa Kris yang kau panggil," gerutu Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali dari keterperangahannya.

"Ouh, maaf. Ya Tuhan~"

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke kasur. Matanya tertuju pada pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun yang diperban tebal. Sehun tidak yakin perban itu memang tebal atau pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang bengkak, atau mungkin keduanya.

Secara keseluruhan Baekhyun baik. Hanya saja, wajahnya sedikit pucat. Mungkin terlalu lama menahan sakit sampai-sampai darah di wajahnya turun semua. Bibir Baekhyun agak memutih dan ada seberkas keringat di pelipisnya. Baekhyn benar-benar menahan sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi, hm ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyibak poni Baekhyun, lalu mulai mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Entahlah. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Baekhyun setengah berlari. Dia terpeleset. Untung ada Kris yang berhasil menahan Baekhyun, walaupun akhirnya jatuh juga. Tapi setidaknya, betis Baekhyun tidak patah."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai berwarna.

"Kau pasti lebih senang aku patah tulang," sembur Baekhyun sengit.

Chanyeol _nyengir_ kuda. Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Sehun sudah terlalu kenyang dengan adegan _lovey-dovey_ Kai dan Kyungsoo –sebenarnya Sehun rindu pada mereka yang sudah satu minggu tidak datang ke sekolah. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun merasa overdosis _lovey-dovey_.

"Aku pergi."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak hening ketika Kris meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Wajah mereka kelihatan merasa bersalah. Mungkin Kris tidak suka kericuhan, makanya dia pergi.

"Padahal aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Sehun mengamati pintu ruang kesehatan yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu tertutup. Pikirannya tertuju pada Kris. Lagi-lagi Kris berada di lokasi sekitar kejadian. Dua kali Kris menolong, Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Otak Sehun seolah dibagi dua, satu sisi membela Kris, satu sisi menyalahkan Kris.

"Chanyeol, jaga Baekhyun," Sehun berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Oh Sehun, mau kemana ?" protes Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak mendengarkan. Sehun sudah terlanjur di luar ruang kesehatan dan mulai mencari Kris. Sehun merasa harus meluruskan sesuatu. Tiga kejadian yang nyaris membunuh beberapa teman Sehun, dua sebenarnya, selalu melibatkan Kris. Sehun begitu ingin menganggap Kris-lah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab akan ini semua. Tapi, _Kris_-lah yang menyelamatkan dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang jelas, otak dan hatinya sudah lelah berperang sendiri.

Sehun setengah berlari menysuri koridor lantai dua. Menurutnya, Kris tidak mungkin secepat itu menghilang. Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk buru-buru agar tidak kehilangan jejak.

Dan Kris didapatinya sedang menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Sehun berlari mengejar Kris.

"Kris!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kris mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sedang menuruni tangga setengah berlari.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kris sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"_We need to talk_," Sehun berdiri di hadapan Kris, menatap tajam langsung ke matanya. "_About Baekhyun, and me._"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menekan hidungnya.

"Bicara saja," sahutnya.

Sehun berdecak pelan. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun tahu kalau ia baru saja menyenggol topik sensitif yang tidak Kris sukai. Setidaknya Sehun memiliki sedikit alasan tambahan untuk mendakwa Kris sebagai tersangka.

"Kejadiannya sama seperti satu minggu yang lalu. Ada banyak cairan pembersih lantai yang tumpah, seseorang hampir terpeleset, dan kau berada di sekitar tempat itu," Sehun mengajukan argumennya hati-hati, mengantisipasi reaksi Kris.

"Lalu ? Itu semua hanya kebetulan," tukas Kris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kebetulan ?" terkekeh sarkas. "Dua kali kau menyelamatkan nyawa orang dari kejadian yang mirip dan itu kebetulan ?"

Kris diam, lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Kali ini ia membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Menurutmu ?"

"Ada tiga pilihan. Pertama, kau memang ingin menyakiti aku dan Baekhyun. Kedua, kau ingin melukai orang lain dan aku juga Baekhyun yang masuk jebakanmu. Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan itu. Ketiga, kau psikopat," balas Sehun sengit.

Kris terkekeh.

"Yang ketiga terdengar keren," ucapnya dengan seringaian yang baru pertama kali dilihat Sehun.

"Orang gila."

Sehun berjalan menjauhi Kris sambil menggerutu. Sehun tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sehun dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Luhan di halaman sekolahnya. Kali ini Sehun merasa lebih kesal dari yang tempo hari karena Luhan datang saat sekolah bubar. Alhasil, Luhan jadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi motornya itu, motor yang mungkin jarang sekali dimiliki oleh orang-orang biasa, apalagi murid SMA.

Beberapa kali gerombolan gadis mengamati Luhan dan motornya sambil terkikik. O.K., wajar saja _sih_. Luhan rupawan, pakaian necis, motor mahal. Banyak yang suka. Tapi, Sehun malah berharap Luhan datang untuk menjemput orang lain, bukan menjemput dirinya. Sehun tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Anehnya, Luhan kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan segala perhatian yang didapatnya. Beberapa kali Luhan merubah posisi duduknya di atas motor. Kelihatan sekali dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

Mendadak pipi Sehun memanas. Ia mengingat kejadian semalam, tidur bersama Luhan. Sehun tahu itu bukan mimpi, dan itu masalahnya. Kalau yang semalam bukan mimpi, Sehun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Luhan hari ini.

Sehun ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kolam ikan milik klub berkebun ketika mendapati Luhan menyadari keberadaannya. Luhan melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya sangat keras, seolah ingin bilang '_orang yang aku tunggu sudah datang, pergi sana_', bukan benar-benar memanggil nama Sehun.

Alhasil, Sehun langsung dilempari tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa gerombolan gadis yang semula mengamati Luhan. Sehun berpura-pura menyibak rambut hazel-nya sebagai kedok untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah. Sehun setengah berlari menuju Luhan, apalagi ketika melintasi gerombolan gadis-gadis yang tadinya mengamati Luhan. Sehun belum pernah merasa semalu ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?!" tanya Sehun setengah berbisik. Telinganya memerah.

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja! Ayo pergi dari sini. Aku tidak suka diamati," jawab Luhan yang juga setengah berbisik sambil menyodorkan helm.

"Tahu tidak suka diamati masih saja tebar pesona. Bodoh," tukas Sehun sambil memakai helm, lalu naik ke atas motor Luhan.

"Aku tidak tebar pesona, nona. Jangan cemburu," timpal Luhan sambil menyalakan motornya.

Sehun hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. Luhan mulai membawa motornya keluar dari area sekolah, mengabaikan murid-murid yang membicarakan mereka berdua.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan langsung membawa Sehun pulang. Sehun sendiri merasa agak ada yang kurang. Ekspektasinya, Luhan membawanya makan malam atau mengajaknya ke toko buku, atau apapun, bukan pulang. Tapi, sekali lagi, tidak seperti biasanya.

Sehun turun dari motor Luhan saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Sehun melepas helm dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk hingga rambut hazel panjangnya menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Sehun masih merasa ada yang kurang, atau mungkin bisa disebut kecewa.

Luhan merendahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Sehun.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Luhan sambil menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Tidak ada," buru-buru Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum pada Luhan.

Untuk sesaat Luhan tidak bergerak. Matanya terus tertuju pada mata Sehun.

"Lu.. han ?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya. Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, lalu tersadar dari masa trans-nya.

"Uhm," Luhan berdeham sebentar. "Mau mapir ke rumahku ?"

Sehun mengamati rumah Luhan yang entah sejak kapan dibersihkan padahal dulunya terbengkalai.

"Boleh."

Luhan membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sehun sempat mengalami apa yang namanya _jet-lag_. Sehun merasa tidak berada di Korea karena tata ruang dan perabotnya sama sekali bukan gaya Asia.

Perabot minimalis tapi elegan khas Amerika. Dan Sehun suka.

Sebuah sofa kulit panjang berwarna hitam menghadap langsung ke tv LCD 60 inch yang baru pertama kali Sehun lihat secara langsung. Lalu di sudut lain terdapat sebuah mini bar dengan dua kursi busa merah yang kelihatan keren. Dilengkapi dengan beberapa gelas yang digantung di atasnya. Dan di sudut lain terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ini.. keren," ucap Sehun sambil terus mengamati ruangan itu.

"Mau ke lantai dua ?"

Tanpa menjawab Sehun berlari menuju tangga dan naik menuju lantai dua. Luhan terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sehun. Diikutinya Sehun dari belakang, memastikan Sehun tidak terpeleset karena Sehun melepas sepatunya dan hanya memakai kaos kaki.

Sehun kembali dibuat takjub. Lantai dua jauh lebih terang karena ada banyak jendela. Di sana ada banyak sekali alat musik, salah satunya sebuah grand piano putih yang terletak di tengah ruangan, yang Sehun yakini piano itu adalah piano yang digunakan Luhan untuk memainkan Winter Sonata dulu.

Sehun terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah kasur king size dengan sprei berwarna merah dengan lambang Manchester United berada di sudut ruangan yang lain.

"Ini.. kamarmu ?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Luhan sambil melepas jaket jeans-nya.

"Kau bercanda ? Ruangan sebesar ini kau sebut.. _kamar_ ?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya setelah Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak percaya ?" Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kemarilah."

Luhan berjalan menuju salah satu jendela, lalu membukanya. Sehun mengikuti dan lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut karena jendela ini menghadap langsung ke jendela kamarnya. Jadi selama ini Luhan selalu lewat sini.

"Hebat," ucap Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya, seolah berusaha meraih jendela kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Tunggu sebentar. Nanti aku masakan _lasagna_," Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Lasa–apa ?"

"Pokoknya sesuatu yang enak. Jangan kemana-mana,"

Sehun mendengus, lalu kembali mengamati kamar Luhan yang kelewat besar. Ruangan ini seharusnya dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian, bukannya malah dijadikan satu, apalagi dijadikan sebuah kamar yang merangkap studio musik.

Mata Sehun terhenti pada sebuah gitar akustik yang disandarkan di tembok dekat sofa mini berwarna merah. Sehun duduk di sofa, lalu membawa gitar akustik itu ke pelukannya. Gitar itu masih beraroma toko. Jadi, Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa gitar itu adalah gitar pesanan yang Luhan ambil tempo hari.

Sehun mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah tulisan di bagian depan gitar.

"HanHun ?"

Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikan tulisan itu dan mengembalikan gitar pada tempatnya. Lalu, Sehun mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Ruangan ini terlampau bersih dan nyaman untuk ukuran laki-laki sebagai pemiliknya. Juga terlalu banyak barang mahal. Jadi, Sehun menyimpulkan kalau Luhan anak konglomerat.

Lama-kelamaan mata Sehun mulai memberat. Sehun mulai ngantuk. Badannya lelah karena sekolah. Suasananya sangat mendukung untuk tidur. Walaupun Sehun tahu kalau tidur di kamar laki-laki bukan ide bagus, tapi matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Hingga Sehun benar-benar tertidur di sofa milik Luhan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun terbangun karena mimpi jatuh dari tempat tidur. Dada Sehun sesak. Rasanya begitu nyata sampai-sampai Sehun merasa kaget betulan, apalagi ketika ia mendapati ia berada di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Aish."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Sehun kesal karena seingatnya ia tidur di sofa milik Luhan, bukan di kasurnya sendiri. Sehun ingin mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia bermimpi soal berkunjung ke rumah Luhan. Rasanya begitu nyata, bahkan saat Sehun melihat jendela kamarnya sendiri dari kamar Luhan.

Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya dan menyadari bahwa ia masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap. Bahkan sepatunya. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu lelah sampai-sampai tidak sempat melepas sepatu saat hendak tidur.

Sehun berjalan keluar kamar menuju lantai satu tanpa berganti pakaian, bahkan tanpa melepas sepatunya. Sehun nyaris terjatuh dari tangga karena mendapati ibunya dan Luhan sedang ngobrol asyik di ruang keluarga sambil makan-makan. Sehun baru saja mimpi Luhan dan sekarang Luhan ada di rumahnya.

"Kau _berkunjung_ ?" tanya Sehun sambil menekankan kata berkunjung, seolah ingin mengatakan kalau kunjungan kali ini adalah kunjungan _normal_, bukan kunjungan lewat jendela seperti biasanya.

"Oh. Bagaimana tidurmu ?" tanya Luhan balik. Sehun hanya mengacungkan tanda 'o' dengan jarinya sambil lalu menuju dapur.

Sehun agak sebal karena ibunya kelihatan senang sekali dikunjungi Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun jadi penasaran apa tujuan Luhan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tapi, ia memilih mengabaikan Luhan dan mulai mengobrak-abrik kulkas ibunya, mencari soda yang selalu tersedia di dalamnya.

"Uhm, apa Sehun punya paspor ?"

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya karena samar-samar mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Paspor ?

"Tidak, Nak. Sehun belum pernah ke luar negeri," jawab ibu.

"Ah, begitu, ya."

Sehun mengedikkan kepalanya. Mungkin Luhan hanya iseng bertanya.

"Memangnya ada apa ?" tanya ibu.

"Begini, liburan musim panas nanti, aku ingin mengajak Sehun ke Forks–"

"APA ?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Ditunggu review nya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Thriller

Author : Katniss Jung

Chapter : 4 of ?

Casts :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Genre : Fantasy, horror, thriller, romance, drama

Type : Chaptered

Alert : HanHun, HunHan, Gender Switch, Sehun!Girl, Luhan!Boy

Summary : **Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci kegelapan. Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci sepi. Karena, saat kau bersamaku, kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya gelap dan sepi, hanya ada kita berdua.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Halo semuanya!**

**Chapter 4 sengaja dibikin lebih cepat sebgai permohonan maaf karena kemarin dua minggu nggak nge upload cerita sama sekali T^T**

**Langsung aja ya. Check this out! ^^**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Memangnya ada apa ?" tanya ibu.

"Begini, liburan musim panas nanti, aku ingin mengajak Sehun ke Forks–"

"APA ?!"

Buru-buru Sehun menutup mulutnya. Karena kelewat kaget, Sehun sampai tidak ingat kalau dia sedang menguping. Dan menguping itu tidak bagus. Tidak sopan. Sehun tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak yang tidak sopan.

"Oh Sehun, ada apa ?" tanya ibu dari ruang keluarga. Suaranya terdengar sedikit khawatir. Rupanya ibu tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang menimpali pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jariku.. jariku terjepit pintu kulkas, Bu!" jawab Sehun sekenanya. Toh dia sedang membuka pintu kulkas.

"Hati-hati, Nak," lanjut ibu.

"Iya."

Sehun merasa beruntung karena ada Luhan di sana. Insting keibuan milik ibunya agak sedikit memudar jika konsentrasinya terpecah seperti sekarang ini, ketika sedang ada tamu atau melakukan pekerjaan. Jadi, Sehun bersyukur karena ibunya bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sehun baru saja menguping.

Sehun meraih sebuah kaleng soda. Lalu ia menutup kulkas dan meraih kursi makan. Sehun duduk di sana sambil terus mendengarkan percakapan antara ibunya dan Luhan. Walaupun hanya sayup-sayup, Sehun bisa mengerti inti percakapan mereka.

Sehun nyaris tersedak saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar –bahkan Sehun masih mengantongi ponsel saat tidur. Sehun merogoh kantongnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo. Buru-buru Sehun menggeser layar LCD ponselnya.

**From : Kyungsoo**

**Hai, nona cantik. Aku merindukanmu.**

Sehun tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari orang terdekatnya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tidak berangkat sekolah dan Sehun kesepian. Mendadak Sehun rindu dimarahi Kyungsoo saat ia keseringan mainan ponsel, atau saat ia tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo pasti benar-benar merindukan Sehun sampai-sampai ia mengirim pesan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

**To : Kyungsoo**

**Hai! Aku juga benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku kesepian. Aku tidak bicara pada siapapun di sekolah. Cepat berangkat kalau kau tidak ingin temanmu ini lupa cara bicara, ya ?**

**Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Kai ?**

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja makan. Sesekali ia meminum sodanya lagi. Kyungsoo kelewat lama membalas pesan dan malah membuat Sehun khawatir. Sehun takut Kyungsoo sakit karena kelelahan menjaga Kai. Orang tua Kai benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Sudah tahu anaknya koma dan yang menjaga Kyungsoo, yang bukan siapa-siapa mereka, tapi sampai hari ini mereka belum datang. Ingin rasanya Sehun menonjok mereka satu per satu.

Ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar.

**From : Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun, jangan berlebihan. Manusia tidak lupa dengan mudah. Apalagi untuk hal yang dilakukan seumur hidupmu. Ibuku dokter dan aku tahu itu. Hehe.**

**Kai masih belum bangun. Tapi kata dokter, keadaannya mulai membaik. Kemungkinan Kai bangun dua hari lagi. Orang tua Kai sudah berada di Incheon sekarang. Satu jam lagi mereka sampai dan aku bisa pulang. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir, ya ? Aku baik-baik saja kok. ^^**

"Khawatir apanya."

Mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum. Walaupun Kyungsoo terkesan narsis, tapi dugaan Kyungsoo tidak meleset. Sehun _memang_ khawatir.

**To : Kyungsoo**

**Kau menang, Nyonya Kim. Aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu. Baiklah. Aku tunggu di sekolah, ya ? Sampai bertemu besok!**

**From : Kyungsoo**

**NYONYA KIM APANYA ?! -_-**

Sehun terkekeh geli, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong. Sudah cukup acara menggoda Kyungsoo-nya.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari dapur dan mendapati ibunya sedang membereskan piring. Sudah tidak ada Luhan lagi di sana. Sehun terlalu asyik bersama Kyungsoo sampai-sampai tidak mendengar Luhan pergi. Sehun merasa agak kecewa karena Luhan tidak pamitan padanya, atau apalah. Luhan benar-benar ingin mengunjungi ibunya saja. Bukan Sehun.

Sehun naik ke lantai dua dengan menggerutu. Ia masih tidak terima kalau Luhan mengunjungi ibunya.

"Sehun," Sehun menoleh dengan malas saat namanya dipanggil.

"Hm ?"

"Tidak sopan sekali," lanjut ibunya. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Apa ibunya sudah tahu kalau Sehun menguping ?

"Memangnya.. aku melakukan apa, Bu ?" tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Ibunya berdecak karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah imut Sehun.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur di rumah orang lain sampai-sampai orang itu harus menggendongmu pulang karena kau tidak bisa dibangunkan," jawab ibu.

"Apa ?!"

Jadi, Sehun benar-benar tertidur di rumah Luhan ?

"Tadi Luhan membawamu pulang. Katanya kau ketiduran di rumahnya karena lelah. Tapi setidaknya ibu berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengunjungi rumah tetangga baru mewakili ibu. Ibu belum sempat," lanjut ibu.

Mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum. Jadi, soal mengunjungi rumah Luhan bukanlah mimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo hari ini. Sehun membuntuti kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi, bahkan ke kamar mandi. Sehun terlalu merindukan Kyungsoo sampai-sampai ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini.

"Oh Sehun," panggil Kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sepulang sekolah.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek dainya.

"Soal Kai," Kyungsoo menarik strap ranselnya. Matanya berubah redup. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi.

"Kai ? Kai kenapa ?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Mungkin sejak pagi Kyungsoo terus menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Kyungsoo tidak seceria biasanya. Mungkin ia ingin berbagi tentang sesuatu pada Sehun, tapi dia masih ragu.

"Cerita saja," Sehun meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kai dengan baik," ucap Kyungsoo. Ia makin menunduk dalam.

"Kau menjaganya dengan baik, Kyungsoo," timpal Sehun. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Buktinya Kai bisa sampai koma begini. Ini salahku," tukas Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Rengkuhannya pada bahu Kyungsoo terlepas. Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengamati Sehun dengan ekspresi khawatir. Wajahnya berkata _ada apa_ dan Sehun diam saja. Sehun hanya mengamati dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Kyungsoo.

"Apa mereka menyakitimu ?"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Kyungsoo tidak berani melanjutkan ceritanya. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo membangunkan jiwa atlet hapkido Sehun yang sudah lama tidur. Bisa-bisa Sehun datang ke rumah sakit dan mulai memukuli orang tua Jongin kalau ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"T-tidak, Oh Sehun," timpal Kyungsoo. Ia menyesali kemampuan aktingnya yang dibawah payah.

"Do Kyungsoo, kita berteman sejak kita masih memakai popok," tukas Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang. "Bahkan kita makan dan minum dari piring dan gelas yang sama saat di penitipan anak. Kau tahu apa artinya ?"

"Kita berteman sejak kecil ?" Kyungsoo mengantisipasi.

Sehun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Iya kalau itu aku juga tahu," Sehun menyibak rambut hazelnya. "Itu artinya, aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kapan kau berkata jujur dan kapan kau berbohong."

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengamati sepatunya sendiri. Sehun terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo, bahkan lebih dari ia mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Katakan saja, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu ?" Sehun menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lama terdiam, tidak berani menjawab. Kyungsoo merasa Sehun tidak perlu tahu soal ini, orang lain juga. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dan bebannya sendiri. Ia ingin berbagi dan menangis, seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis pada umurnya.

Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak bisa seperti itu. Kyungsoo sudah dibiasakan dengan kehidupan dewasa sejak menginjak usia enam belas. Ia dibimbing dan dididik secara keras agar kelak menjadi pewaris yang tangguh. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak sempat, bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan gadis di usianya –jatuh cinta, pacaran, curhat, menangis, bermain. Yang dihadapinya sudah lebih dari itu, seperti masalah perusahaan bahkan saham.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo masih delapan belas tahun. Terkadang ia merasa iri pada Sehun yang berasal dari keluarga yang serba biasa. Sehun bisa jalan-jalan bersama ibunya di hari Minggu ataupun memiliki kerja _part time_ di musim panas, layaknya gadis normal pada umumnya. Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya tak seberuntung Sehun.

Tidak terasa air mata Kyungsoo merembes keluar. Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar. Dan Sehun tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyungsoo pecah, Kyungsoo runtuh, Kyungsoo menangis.

"Apa mereka memukulmu ?" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Mereka memarahimu ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Mereka bilang aku tidak bisa menjaga Kai dengan baik. Makanya Kai seperti ini. Mereka menyalahkanku. Lalu.. lalu ibu Kai hampir menamparku. Untung saja ayah Kai berhasil menahannya. Oh Sehun, aku takut. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kai dengan baik," jelas Kyungsoo tanpa jeda sambil sesenggukan di dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan orang tua Kai.

Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ouh, Kyungsoo-nya Kai menangis," ucap Sehun sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan ujung lengan jasnya.

"Oh Sehun," Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun pelan. Mau tidak mau ia tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini, sahabatnya selalu tahu cara untuk menggoda. Yah, Kyungsoo tidak tahu sebabnya apa.

"Orang tua Kai yang tidak tahu diri," ucap Sehun dengan wajah muak. "Kai itu anak mereka. Kai tidak lahir dari rahimmu. Yang akan lahir dari rahimmu nanti anaknya Kai–"

"OH SEHUN!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun agak keras. Pipinya memerah padam. Sehun terkekeh geli. Tapi, ia tidak mempermasalahkan soal pukulan Kyungsoo yang lumayan, yah, sakit.

"–Tapi kenapa Kai yang sakit dan kau yang disalahkan. Harusnya mereka berkaca pada diri sendiri. Mereka yang salah. Mereka harusnya berterima kasih padamu, atau mungkin memberikan lima puluh persen sahamnya padamu karena sudah menjaga anak mereka," ucap Sehun dengan tatapan sengit, entah untuk siapa.

"Permainan saham tidak semudah itu, Oh Sehun," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Oh, baiklah, nona pengusaha muda."

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali Sehun kali ini. Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun tidak akan ada habisnya. Sudah cukup Sehun menggodanya. Sehun selalu bisa membuat perasaan Kyungsoo lebih baik walaupun hanya dengan _silly jokes_ atau _spoof_ yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lucu, hanya saja karena Sehun yang membawakan, semua hal jadi bisa ditertawakan.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil bercanda. Sehun tak henti-hentinya tertawa karena mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo soal bagaimana ibu Kai marah-marah. Terlihat sekali kalau ibu Kai terlalu stres dengan pekerjaannya hingga menjadi kolot. Dan itu menghibur Kyungsoo.

"_Oh no._"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka mencapai bagian depan gedung sekolah. Pandangannya tertuju pada halaman sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Kyungsoo yang bingung mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun. Dahinya berkerut bingung ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan motor balap berwarna biru di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menarik ujung jas almamater Sehun.

"Siapa ?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Sehun. Pipinya mulai memerah.

Kyungsoo kembali mengamati laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Ingatan Kyungsoo kembali ke beberapa hari lalu. Kyungsoo merasa sudah pernah melihat namja ini, tapi Kyungsoo tidak berani memastikan siapa dan kapan.

"Itu.. laki-laki yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit minggu lalu, 'kan ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Wajah Sehun makin memerah. Seringaian licik muncul di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Pacarmu, ya ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Sehun pelan.

"B-bukan, Do Kyungsoo!" jawab Sehun penuh penolakan.

"Oh Sehun_, kita berteman sejak kita masih memakai popok_."

Sehun mendnegus. Ia jadi menyesal pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Kyungsoo. Senjata makan tuan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terkikik puas melihat tingkah Sehun. Jarang sekali Sehun _blushing_ dan malu seperti ini, karena biasanya Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Dia tetanggaku. Tetangga baru yang _tidak sopan_," ucap Sehun penuh penekanan pada kata 'tidak sopan' sambil memandang sebal pada Luhan.

Kyungsoo kembali terkikik.

"Aku rasa dia menjemputmu. Tidak ada orang lain di sekolah ini yang kenal pada tetangga tidak sopan-mu itu," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan, ya!"

Sehun berlari kecil-kecil meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia tidak sebal-sebal amat pada Luhan, akhir-akhir ini. Luhan tidak terasa semenyebalkan seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Apalagi setelah mereka tidur bersama waktu Sehun sakit. Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada Luhan, hanya pura-pura marah saja untuk menjaga gengsi. Yah, begitulah Sehun.

Saat Sehun hendak menuruni tangga menuju halaman sekolah, tiba-tiba ia didorong begitu kuat hingga terjungkal. Di saat Sehun merasakan pendengarannya menuli dan matanya mengabur, Sehun bisa mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah tepat di belakangnya. Hingga tubuh Sehun mendarat dalam keadaan tersungkur di atas pafing.

"Sehun!"

Walaupun kepalanya pusing karena dahinya membentur pafing secara telak, Sehun masih bisa mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya. Hingga Sehun bisa merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan diguncangkan.

Setelah mengalami fase yang namanya terombang-ambing antara sadar dan tidak sadar, pendengaran Sehun kembali normal. Terlinganya seperti bisa menyedot suara lagi setelah sepersekian detik kehilangan fungsinya. Hingga Sehun benar-benar bisa mendengar dan melihat dengan normal lagi.

Sehun melihat wajah Luhan di atasnya. Luhan kelihatan khawatir.

"Pusing ?" tanya Luhan panik. Sehun mengangguk.

Lalu Sehun menoleh ke atas untuk melihat apa yag sebenarnya terjadi. Sehun merasa di dorong dan ingin memaki siapapun yang berani-beraninya mendorong Sehun hingga terjungkal dari tangga.

Tapi, nafsu memarahi Sehun menghilang saat melihat Tao berada di lantai dua, sedang melongok ke bawah. Lalu kepalanya menghilang setelah menyadari bahwa Sehun melihat ke arahnya. Kemudian Sehun melihat ke arah di mana Tao melihat sebelumnya, tepat di bawahnya, Kyungsoo terkapar dengan kepala berdarah. Di sana juga ada Kris yang sedang berusaha membersihkan lukanya. Sedangkan di dekat Kyungsoo, ada banyak sekali pecahan keramik juga tanah.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sehun sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Sehun, Sehun, jangan bergerak dulu," Luhan berusaha membantu Sehun berdiri.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan, lalu ia mulai menaiki tangga menyusul Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Segalanya begitu cepat sampai-sampai Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kyungsoo _kenapa_ ?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia menyelamatkanmu," jawab Kris sambil terus berusaha menutup luka menganga di kepala Kyungsoo. Wajah datarnya keliatan tegang luar biasa.

"Maksudmu ?" Sehun menyibak poni Kyungsoo.

"Ceritanya nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Pendarahannya luar biasa."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Sehun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar penjelasan Kris. Bahkan Luhan sudah kehabisan akal Sehun harus _diapakan_. Berbagai cara sudah Luhan lakukan untuk membuat Sehun berhenti menangis. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kata Kris, saat Sehun hendak menuruni tangga, sebuah pot terjatuh dari balkon lantai dua tepat menuju ke arah Sehun. Kyungsoo reflek mengejar dan mendorong Sehun menjauh. Akan tetapi, naas bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhasil menyelamatkan Sehun, tapi ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan setelah Kris mengatakan Kyungsoo harus dioperasi, Sehun terus menangis dan tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Hingga sekarang.

Kris datang setelah tiga puluh menit menghilang. Kris membawa tiga gelas kopi panas dan sebotol air mineral. Lalu, Kris mengoperkan gelas-gelas itu pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sudah dua jam. Kalian pasti lelah," ucap Kris.

Mereka masih di depan ruang operasi sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Minum ini," ucap Luhan sambil merengkuh bahu Sehun agar ia mau mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan diantara pahanya.

"Aku tidak minum kopi," sahut Sehun sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Rambutnya berantakkan, wajahnya memerah, basah, dan matanya mulai membengkak.

"Kalau begitu, minum ini saja," Kris mengoperkan sebotol air menaral.

Luhan menerima botol itu, lalu membukakannya untuk Sehun. Sehun minum air mineral itu dengan cepat. Luhan mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun. Dua jam menangis ternyata cukup untuk membuat Sehun haus luar biasa.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara di antara mereka. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara kopi diseruput, bergantian antara Luhan dan Kris, sedangkan Sehun sudah lelah menangis. Sehun bersandar pada dada Luhan dan tangan Luhan melingkar di bahunya. Matanya kian kuyu, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Pasti ada petunjuk soal ini," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan.

"Pasti ada," timpal Luhan.

Bahu Sehun menegang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Sesaat setelah Sehun terjungkal dan Kyungsoo tertimpa pot tanaman, Sehun melihat Tao jelas-jelas berada tepat di atas mereka. Prasangka buruk Sehun langsung mengarah pada Tao.

"Aku rasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya," ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Luhan.

Luhan dan Kris menegakkan posisi duduknya, mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. Tapi, ekspresi wajah mereka tidak terbaca.

"Tadi, setelah aku jatuh, aku.. aku.." Sehun tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sehun kembali menangis.

"Katakan saja," Luhan mengusap puncak kepala Sehun.

"Aku.. aku melihat Tao di lantai dua. Ini prasangka burukku saja. Aku merasa Tao sengaja menjatuhkan pot itu."

Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sehun kembali menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku rasa Tao ingin melukaiku. Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga pada Tao sejak awal. Hampir semua bukti mengarah padanya. Bahkan saat Chanyeol tenggelam. Tao tidak pernah bebricara padaku lagi. Sejak insiden cairan pembersih lantai, aku masih beruntung. Kris menyelamatkanku. Ta-tapi setelah itu, orang-orang terdekatku yang terluka. Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Seharusnya aku yang dioperasi di dalam, bukan Kyungsoo," tangisan Sehun menjadi. Bicaranya jadi kacau dan agak tidak koheren. "Maafkan aku Kris. Aku sudah berprasangka buruk padamu."

Kris diam saja.

"Tapi tidak mungkin Tao sengaja berbuat seperti itu. Tao temanku. Pasti ada alasan lain."

Sehun melemas. Luhan menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Sehun kembali membasahi jaket _baseball_-nya.

"Bukan, Oh Sehun," Kris membuka suara. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. "Pelakunya memang Tao. Dia dibalik semua ini."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Luhan sedikit lega karena setidaknya tangisan Sehun berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Apa maksudmu, Kris ?"

"Bukan. Targetnya bukan kau," lanjut Kris. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"La-lalu ?"

"Targetnya–"

Luhan dan Kris saling tatap. Entahlah, mereka kelihatan aneh. Seingat Sehun, Luhan dan Kris belum saling kenal. Tapi, kenapa hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu Kris seolah meminta persetujuan, atau mungkin bantuan pada Luhan ?

"Siapa Kris ?" desak Sehun.

Kris kembali menatap Luhan, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Kris melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kris kelihatan sedang berfikir keras.

"Target Tao adalah, aku."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ditunggu review nya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Thriller

Author : Katniss Jung

Chapter : 5 of ?

Casts :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Genre : Fantasy, horror, thriller, romance, drama

Type : Chaptered

Alert : HanHun, HunHan, Gender Switch, Sehun!Girl, Luhan!Boy

Summary : **Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci kegelapan. Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci sepi. Karena, saat kau bersamaku, kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya gelap dan sepi, hanya ada kita berdua.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hai semuanya! Chapter 5 datang!

Ya ampun aku bahagia banget. Reviews nya nyaris 50. Ya walaupun ada ratusan siders yang tidak meninggalkan review, tapi aku tetep seneng. Aku lihat di stats ada 1800an views dan itu keren banget!

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca FF aku.

Langsung aja ya.

Check this out! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Target Tao adalah, aku."

Sehun melongo saat mendengar penuturan Kris. Logikanya tidak bisa sampai pada fakta bahwa Tao mengincar _Kris_, bukan dirinya. Apalagi yang terluka adalah orang-orang terdekat Sehun. Sementara Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa dekat dengan Kris. Jadi, argumen Kris yang barusan agak sulit diproses oleh otak Sehun.

"Kau ingat saat aku mencegahmu melintasi koridor lantai satu ?" Sehun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah berada di sana sejak beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Aku nyaris terpeleset juga. Makanya aku berjaga dan mencegah siapapun yang ingin lewat sana agar tidak jatuh korban."

Pipi Sehun memerah. Oh, jadi yang diselamatkan Kris bukan hanya Sehun. Ada yang _lain_.

"Tapi, aku sudah pergi sebelum memastikan _cleaning service_ membersihkan kekacauan. Makanya temanmu Kai itu bisa sampai begini," lanjut Kris.

Sehun dan Luhan masih diam, berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Lalu, kau masih ingat saat Chanyeol tenggelam di kolam renang ?" Sehun kembali mengangguk. "Chanyeol bilang dia mendapat undangan, dipancing naik ke papan pelompat, lalu didorong. Chanyeol dan aku duduk sebangku. Jadi, Tao mengirim surat undangan untukku tapi ia letakkan di meja Chanyeol. Aku rasa dia kurang informasi, atau apalah, makanya salah meletakkan. Lalu, jadilah Chanyeol korbannya. Tao tetap mendorong Chanyeol karena kami memiliki bentuk fisik yang nyaris sama. Jadi, Tao mengira yang ia dorong itu aku. Padahal sebenarnya Chanyeol."

Otak Sehun melakukan _flashback_. Sehun teringat saat ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan Tao di koridor dekat kolam renang. Saat itu Sehun sama sekali tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada Tao, karena gedung olahraga tepat berada di sebelah gedung kolam renang. Jadi, bisa saja 'kan Tao datangnya dari sana ?

Argumennya dipatahkan oleh fakta.

"Dan untuk kejadian Baekhyun, kasusnya nyaris sama seperti kau dan Kai. Hanya saja, aku sempat lengah. Baekhyun sudah terlanjur terpeleset. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah berusaha menangkap Baekhyun agar kakinya tidak patah. Tapi ternyata, ia tetap jatuh. Yah, walaupun hanya mengalami keseleo," tambah Kris.

O.K., logika Sehun mulai bisa menerima.

"Lalu, untuk kasus Kyungsoo, ini yang terparah. Saat kau dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halaman sekolah, aku mengekor di belakang kalian. Tao melihat aku dan dia merasa punya peluang. Tao bodoh, dia salah perhitungan. Seharusnya dia menunggu sesaat untuk membiarkan kalian berdua lewat baru menjatuhkannya tepat di tempurung kepalaku. Tapi, dia langsung main menjatuhkan saja saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari bawah. Dan itu suara kakimu, Sehun. Kyungsoo yang melihat ada pot yang jatuh langsung mendorongmu menjauh. Sial bagi Kyungsoo, pot itu malah menimpa kepalanya sendiri."

Air mata Sehun kembali memenuhi kantung matanya.

"Intinya. Tao selalu gagal untuk membunuhku. Tao tidak punya perhitungan yang matang. Dia licik, tapi dia tidak perhitungan," tutup Kris.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut. Kepalanya terlampau pusing. Sudah terbentur pafing, kelamaan menangis, dan sekarang otaknya dipaksa untuk melogiskan semua informasi yang baru saja diterimanya. Sehun rasanya ingin mati.

"Apa tujuan Tao ingin mencelakaimu ?" tanya Sehun.

Kris diam. Alis tebalnya bertaut. Kris kelihatan sedang berfikir keras. Mungkin saja Kris belum berhasil menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Atau mungkin juga, Kris suda tahu tapi sedang mempertimbangkan perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak jadi si _curious Sehun_ seperti biasanya.

"Kau pasti orang hebat, Kris," ucap Sehun sambil memeluk botol air mineral yang nyaris kosong.

"A-ah, tidak, Oh Sehun," Kris kentara sekali salah tingkah dipuji Sehun seperti itu.

"Pasti gerakanmu sangat cepat sampai bisa menangkap Baekhyun," lanjut Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak cepat. Buktinya, aku tidak sempat menyambar Kyungsoo sebelum ia tertimpa pot."

Mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum. Luhan yang daritadi diam saja juga ikut tersenyum karena melihat Sehun tersenyum.

"Luhan, aku ingin tidur. Bangunkan kalau operasi Kyungsoo sudah selesai,"

"Ya, tuan putri."

Sehun memukul lengan Luhan, tapi tidak memprotes. Setelah itu, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan paha Luhan sebagai bantal. Luhan _sih_ tidak masalah. Yang penting Sehun berhenti menangis dan bisa istirahat.

Rasanya baru beberapa detik Sehun terlelap, Luhan sudah membangunkannya. Luhan bilang operasi Kyungsoo sudah selesai. Pendarahan di kepala Kyungsoo juga sudah berhenti. Tapi, Kyungsoo sedang mengalami masa koma. Kyungsoo mengalami trauma hebat karena benturan keras.

Ruang inap Kyungsoo dijadikan satu dengan Kai, entah bagaimana prosedurnya. Sehun tidak mau tahu terlalu banyak. Yang mengatur orang tua Kai karena orang tua Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kris, dia bilang dia harus pulang. Orang tuanya menunggu di rumah, dan mau tidak mau Sehun membiarkan Kris pulang. Sebenarnya, Sehun juga harus pulang. Tapi, setelah membujuk dan sempat dimarahi, akhirnya Sehun dibolehkan untuk menginap di rumah sakit.

Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kasur Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang tidak disuntik infus. Kyungsoo masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ada banyak alat ditancapkan ke tebuhnya, yang Sehun tidak mau tahu namanya. Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis lagi.

"Kalian berjodoh atau apa _sih_ ? Koma saja bersama-sama," ucap Sehun. Air matanya jatuh. Sehun menangis lagi. Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo makin erat.

"Orang tua kalian tidak ada di sini. Dasar orang kaya," entah Sehun bicara pada siapa, tapi lebih terdengar seperti menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun, tidurlah. Aku yang akan berjaga," ucap Luhan sambil mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang tidur. Aku jadi tidak enak karena membiarkanmu tidak tidur," timpal Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku sudah banyak tidur hari ini. Kau pasti lelah karena sekolah. Tidurlah. Nanti aku bangunkan kalau ada apa-apa."

Setelah beberapa saat berdebat kecil, akhirnya Sehun mau tidur dan Luhan yang berjaga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Baekhyun," Sehun mendapati Baekhyun berjalan dengan krek ditemani Chanyeol.

"Sehun, aku dengar Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit ?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia berhasil menyusul Sehun.

"Iya," jawab Sehun dengan lesu.

"Dan benarkah.. Tao.."

Sehun mengangguk sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap sedangkan Sehun menunduk lesu. Sehun masih sedih soal Kyungsoo yang dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Tenang, Oh Sehun. Kabar Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit memang menyebar. Tapi, soal penyebabnya, tidak banyak yang tahu," sambung Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap kabarnya tidak menyebar. Aku kasihan pada Tao," lanjut Sehun.

Mereka berpisah setelah beberapa saat berdiskusi. Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun ke kelasnya sementara Sehun berbelok menuju ruang ganti. Jam pertama adalah olahraga. Sehun sempat harap-harap cemas bertemu Tao. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Tao, tapi juga tidak. Lagipula, Sehun tidak yakin Tao datang ke sekolah hari ini.

Sesuai perkiraan Sehun, Tao tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya saat pelajaran olahraga. Teman sekelasnya bilang, Tao sakit, makanya dia tidak ada di jam olahraga. Sehun sempat tidak yakin apakah Tao benar-benar sakit atau hanya menghindar setelah Sehun memergoki Tao berada di lantai dua kemarin.

Begitu pula dengan pelajaran-pelajaran berikutnya. Sehun tidak menemukan Tao dimanapun. Bahkan Baekhyun juga menghilang. Alhasil, Sehun makin kesepian. Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak ada, itu artinya, orang-orang yang biasanya berinteraksi dengan Sehun menghilang. Sehun benar-benar tidak berbicara pada siapapun setelah pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Pada saat jam tambahan pun Sehun masih diam. Lagipula, tidak ada satupun dari temannya yang berusaha mengajak Sehun bicara. Jadi, Sehun sama sekali tidak minat. _Mood_-nya buruk sekali hari ini.

Jam tambahan berlangsung sampai pukul delapan malam. Awalnya, Sehun berniat ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo sebentar. Tapi, karena sudah terlalu larut, Sehun memilih untuk pulang daripada kena sembur ibunya.

Sehun seperti orang kehilangan arah. Sehun menyusuri trotoar sendirian. Lagu-lagu Justin Bieber favorite-nya yang ia dengarkan melalui _earphone_ sama sekali tidak membuat _mood_-nya membaik.

Sempat Sehun kepikiran soal menjenguk Tao. Bisa saja Tao benar-benar sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, Tao adalah salah satu teman dekatnya. Kalau Tao memang sakit, bisa-bisa Sehun dianggap sebagai teman tidak tahu diri karena tidak menjenguk.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Tao. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai. Lagipula, suhu udara sudah semakin menurun. Kalau bergerak lambat-lambat Sehun bisa beku.

Saat berbelok ke jalan yang lebih sepi, Sehun sempat ragu. Jalan kecil itu agak gelap. Hanya ada satu lampu yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa menerangi seluruh bagian jalan. Jalan kecil itu juga sepi. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Sehun selalu _parno_. Sehun percaya dengan yang namanya hantu dan makhluk-makhluk asthral lainnya, dan Sehun belum siap kalau harus melihatnya sekarang. Lagipula, Sehun takut gelap.

Seketika Sehun melihat seseorang keluar dari sebuah rumah. Orang itu berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan arah yang Sehun tuju. Buru-buru Sehun membuntuti. Begini lebih baik daripada harus berjalan sendirian dalam gelap.

Hanya beberapa langkah dan orang itu menghilang lagi di sebuah gang sempit. Sehun gelagapan karena dia sedang berada di titik paling gelap sendirian. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi leher dan telapak tangannya. Pikiran Sehun mulai ngelantur.

Sehun dikejutkan dengan suara keras, seperti tong sampah yang dibanting. Datangnya suara berasal dari gang kecil tempat orang tadi menghilang. Rasa takut dikalahkan rasa penasaran. Jadi Sehun mulai mengendap-endap dan mengintip gang sempit itu.

Sehun tercengang ketika mendapati banyak orang di sana. Lima ? Tujuh ? Entahlah. Sehun tidak bisa melihat semuanya. Yang jelas, mereka sedang saling pukul dengan tangan kosong maupun tongkat kayu. Dan Sehun tidak habis pikir ketika mendapati dua orang perempuan terlibat.

Sehun terlampau bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan saat salah satu dari orang-orang yang saling pukul itu menyadari keberadaannya. Semuanya berhenti bergerak, menatap lurus ke arah Sehun.

Sehun baru menyadari bahwa mereka tidak_ normal_. Badan mereka besar dan mata mereka merah menyala. Menyala. Benar-benar menyala. Menyala secara harfiah. Dan kalau Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya, ia bisa mendengar suara geraman yang tidak mungkin diciptakan oleh pita suara manusia.

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah saat beberapa di antara mereka maju. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika menyadari bahwa satu di antara perempuan yang terlibat perkelahian itu adalah..

"Tao ?"

Sehun tidak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri. Gadis ini benar-benar mirip Tao. Hanya saja, badannya jauh lebih tinggi dan besar. Bahkan matanya juga menyala merah di antara kegelapan gang sempit itu. Pakaiannya berwarna hitam semua, juga compang-camping, seperti anggota geng _punk_. Sehun berusaha mencegah dirinya untuk percaya bahwa gadis _itu_ adalah Tao.

"Ouh, rupanya ada putri yang hobinya mengintip," ucap Tao. Suaranya masih tetap sama. Tapi, terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.

"Sehun, lari!"

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat Luhan dan Kris ada di sana. Tangan mereka dikekang oleh orang-orang yang badannya jauh lebih besar –mungkin teman Tao. Dan mata mereka juga sama-sama merah menyala. Hanya saja, milik Kris agak berbeda, entahlah. Pokoknya berbeda.

Tao berusaha meraih lengan Sehun, tapi Sehun buru-buru mengelak. Berkali-kali Tao berusaha melukai Sehun, berkali-kali juga Sehun mengelak. Rupanya latihan hapkido selama tujuh tahun membuat Sehun lumayan gesit.

"Woah," ucap Tao sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya. Wajah Tao semakin menakutkan. "Kau lumayan cepat, Oh Sehun."

"Aku hanya bisa menghindar. Aku tidak mungkin melukaimu," timpal Sehun. Tao terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Tapi sayangnya, aku akan tetap melukaimu."

Sebelum Tao berhasil mencabik wajah Sehun, Luhan sudah menyambarnya terlebih dahulu. Luhan membawa Sehun berlari menjauh diikuti Kris. Tak lama Tao dan teman-temannya berlari mengekor di belakang.

"Itu tadi apa ?" tanya Sehun sambil susah payah mengimbangi langkah Luhan.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Luhan sambil meraih bahu Sehun, berusaha membantunya agar lari lebih cepat.

"Bawa Sehun ke punggungmu! Dia tidak mungkin sanggup lari lebih lama lagi," ucap Kris dengan suara keras.

Mendadak Luhan berhenti, begitu pula Sehun. Buru-buru Sehun naik ke punggung Luhan dan mereka mulai berlari lagi. Sehun memeluk leher Luhan erat-erat karena takut jatuh. Kecepatan lari Luhan agak kurang masuk akal menurut Sehun.

"Lewat atas," ucap Kris yang sudah mengimbangi lari Luhan.

Sehun memekik histeris saat Luhan melompat ke atap salah satu rumah dan mulai melompati atap yang lain. Disusul Kris yang terus mengekor di belakang, juga teman-teman Tao yang ternyata juga bisa _melompat_ sama seperti Luhan.

Sehun tidak bisa melihat dan mengingat begitu jelas karena kecepatan lari Luhan yang memang di atas rata-rata. Rasanya seperti ruang dan waktu di sekitarnya meleleh menghilang. Hal itu membuat kepala Sehun sedikit pening karena tidak terbiasa.

Sehun tidak ingat dengan banyak, yang jelas teman-teman Tao sudah tidak mengikuti mereka dan Sehun diantar langsung ke kamarnya oleh Luhan dan Kris. Untuk sesaat Sehun masih diam saja karena terlalu kaget dan bingung. Lalu akal sehatnya mengambil alih.

Sehun berusaha melogiskan segala hal yang baru saja dilihatnya. Seperti pertarungan di gang, laki-laki besar, perempuan besar –Tao dan temannya, mata merah menyala, mata Kris yang agak berbeda, kecepatan lari Luhan, kemampuan melompati atap, ruang dan waktu yang meleleh, segalanya. Hal-hal buruk dan berbau mistis mulai menggerayangi otak Sehun.

"Sehun, cepat ganti pakaianmu dan pergi tidur. Jangan keluar rumah lagi, mengerti ?" ucap Luhan sambil menurunkan Sehun yang berada di punggungnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Dia masih _shock_," ucap Kris. Terdengar suara Luhan yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Beristirahatlah, Oh Sehun. Kami pergi dulu."

Belum sempat Luhan melompat keluar, Sehun mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian berdua," Sehun berlari ke arah jendela, lalu menutup dan menguncinya paksa.

Luhan dan Kris melongo melihat wajah Sehun yang merah padam, ditambah lagi dengan bahu Sehun yang bergetar.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu," lanjut Sehun. Luhan dan Kris saling tatap.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut. Kepalanya pening luar biasa karena terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Otaknya yang kelewat aktif tidak bisa diimbangi oleh tubuhnya yang sudah lelah karena sekolah. Rasanya kepala Sehun mau meledak.

"Kalian itu.. _apa_ ?" tanya Sehun dengan suara parau.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena memang sejak tadi siang Sehun tidak minum apa-apa. Ditambah lagi tadi Sehun harus berlari super cepat. Lagipula, Sehun menakutkan pemikiran yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat adalah sebuah fakta.

Selama ini Sehun sudah menaruh kecurigaan pada Luhan. Menurutnya Luhan _beda_, baik secara konotatif maupun denotatif. Luhan tidak sama seperti Sehun, atau ibunya, atau yang lain. Luhan bukan manusia biasa. Begitu pula Kris.

Ada banyak sekali daftar alternatif makhluk asthral yang memungkinkan untuk dituduhkan pada Luhan di otak Sehun. Pertama, manusia serigala_._ Kedua, asrais. Ketiga, _zombie_. Keempat, naiad. Kelima, _nymph_. Keenam, _dracaena_. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tubuh Luhan dingin dan keras, seolah Luhan baru saja direndam di air es selama berjam-jam. Tubuh Luhan juga tidak ada cacatnya sekali, sangat mulus bahkan mengalahkan Sehun sendiri yang bernotabene sebagai perempuan. Sedikit mencurigakan karena Luhan tidak memiliki bekas luka padahal hobi melompat dari ketinggian yang cukup ekstrim.

Hal terakhir yang paling mencurigakan, Luhan hobi sekali buka-bukaan di malam hari, tapi, memakai pakaian tebal dan rapat di siang hari. _Obvious_.

Luhan dan Kris tidak menjawab apapun. Mereka masih diam saja sementara Sehun mulai gatal mengajukan tuduhan. Ketegangan mulai terbangun karena Kris terlihat agak gelisah. Sehun merasa mendapat celah untuk menuduh tapi Sehun merasa lebih baik menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Oh Sehun, kau lelah. Cepat beristirahat," ucap Luhan sambil meraih bahu Sehun. Namun, Sehun menepisnya.

"Tidak sebelum kalian men–"

Sayup-sayup Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Mata Sehun nyaris keluar dari rongganya ketika menyadari bahwa ibu sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ternyata ibu sudah pulang kerja.

"Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak," buru-buru Sehun membuka jendelanya dan mendorong Luhan juga Kris. "Cepat kalian pergi. Aku bisa dibunuh kalau ketahuan memasukkan _dua_ laki-laki ke kamarku," ucap Sehun dengan panik.

Pintu kamar Sehun diketuk.

"Cepat!"

Luhan dan Kris tidak memprotes ataupun menginterupsi. Mereka langsung melompat keluar dari jendela kamar Sehun dan menghilang di kegelapan gang sempit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesuai perkiraan Sehun, Luhan tidak muncul di halaman sekolahnya hari ini. Sehun sudah mengira-ira Luhan akan sama seperti Tao, menghindar. Mereka sama-sama bermata merah jadi Sehun menyimpulkan kalau mereka _sama_.

Kris juga tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya hari ini. Argumen Sehun bertambah kuat.

Sehun memutar balik langkahnya. Sehun kembali berjalan memasukki sekolah sementara yang lain berjalan keluar. Sehun setengah berlari saat ia sudah semakin dekat dengan ruang komputer. Setelah memastikan tidak ada guru yang berjaga, Sehun buru-buru masuk.

Sehun menyalakan sebuah komputer yang terletak paling ujung. Sehun bersyukur karena internet di ruangan itu masih dinyalakan. Biasanya akan dimatikan dalam beberapa jam ke depan mengingat bel pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan. Jadi, Sehun harus cepat.

Sehun mengetikkan beberapa nama makhluk asthral yang diketahuinya di mesin pencari. Akan tetapi, tidak satupun yang mencakup seluruh ciri-ciri Luhan. Beberapa kali Sehun mengganti nama, hasilnya masih sama saja.

Yang paling mendekati hanyalah asrais. Asrais memiliki tubuh yang indah tanpa cacat, sama seperti Luhan. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak tinggal di hutan dan tidak makan kelopak bunga.

Lalu yang paling mendekati kedua adalah naiad. Naiad adalah arwah penjaga air yang sangat rupawan. Tubuh mereka dingin dan lembab, sama seperti arus air. Akan tetapi, Luhan tidak tinggal di kubangan dan Luhan bukan _perempuan_.

Untuk pencarian berikutnya, tak satupun yang mampu meyakinkan Sehun.

Mata Sehun berkedut karena kelelahan. Sudah satu jam Sehun mencari-cari tapi tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan. Semuanya hanya sekilas-sekilas mendekati Luhan. Tidak ada yang secara sempurna menyebutkan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Luhan.

Sehun kembali mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri Luhan. Segalanya yang terasa janggal pada diri Luhan mulai Sehun susun dengan rapi di otaknya. Sehun juga memunculkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa Luhan bukan makhluk bumi, melainkan alien, atau apapun, yang jelas Luhan bukan manusia.

Hingga keinginan Sehun berhenti pada satu makhluk asthral yang cukup terkenal, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak memikirkannya sebelum ini. Sehun meraih _keyboard wireless_ yang berada di atas meja dan mulai mengetikkan kata '_vampire_'.

Ada jutaan _result_ pencarian dengan kata kunci _vampire_. Mulanya Sehun ingin membuka Wikipedia. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Wikipedia memberikan informasi terlalu _general_. Sementara Sehun benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu yang spesifik soal _vampire_.

Sehun menemukan sebuah blog yang membahas soal _vampire_. Mulai dari definisi-nya, jenis dari beberapa mitologi, juga ciri-cirinya. Hanya saja, kebanyakan ciri _vampire_ mengarah pada si pemakan darah yang berwajah dingin. Sementara, Luhan merupakan seseorang yang tenang dan masih mau berekspresi, tidak dingin-dingin _amat_.

Mata Sehun terhenti pada suatu jenis _vampire_ yang menarik perhatiannya.

"_Tidak disebutkan darimana asal Vampire Pasifik, hanya saja, legenda ini disebarkan oleh pengembara Cina yang datang ke Kanada. Vampire ini adalah pemakan darah, sama seperti vampire pada umumnya. Hanya saja, mereka lebih mampu mengendalikan diri dan memiliki ciri yang sedikit berbeda. Mereka sedikit lebih manusiawi. Mereka bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi dan emosi_–"

Sehun berhenti membaca untuk sesaat. Entah kenapa, Sehun jadi mengingat wajah Luhan saat tersenyum dan saat tertidur. Luhan kelihatan tulus.

"_Untuk urusan fisik, mereka sama seperti vampire pada umumnya. Dingin, keras, kuat, cepat, dan cerdas. Bahkan licik. Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau tergigit. Atau kau akan mati._"

Dan artikel tentang _vampire_ itu pun berakhir. Sehun mengerang kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan informasi yang cukup. Hanya penjelasan singkat dan beberapa ciri-ciri tidak membuat Sehun merasa puas. Dia butuh _lebih_.

Sehun mengetikkan kata '_Vampire Pasifik_' pada mesin pencari. Tetapi, hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan. Yang keluar sebagai _result_ pencarian adalah artikel yang sama beserta _reviews_-nya, diikuti dengan artikel-artikel _vampire_ yang lain, juga tentang Samudera Pasifik. Tidak ada lagi yang membahas soal Vampire Pasifik.

Bahu Sehun menegang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar ruangan komputer. Buru-buru Sehun mematikan komputer dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Jantung Sehun berdetak tidak karuan karena panik. Sehun takut ketahuan.

Hingga suara langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar lagi, Sehun baru berani keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan cepat Sehun berlari keluar dari ruang komputer agar tidak ketahuan. Setidaknya, Sehun sudah punya argumen yang lebih kuat lagi untuk mengungkap identitas asli Luhan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun sengaja membuka jendela kamarnya malam itu. Sehun ingin memancing Luhan keluar dan mengunjungi kamarnya agar ia bisa mengungkap identitas Luhan. Namun, selama satu jam menunggu, Luhan tidak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Biasanya Luhan bakal berdiri di balik jendelanya dan pamer badan. Atau Luhan melempari jendela Sehun dengan kerikil agar dibukakan. Tapi sekarang tidak. Bahkan jendela kamar Luhan tertutup rapat dan lampunya mati.

Sehun menghela nafas. Sehun sangat benci menunggu. Apalagi dikungkung dengan rasa penasaran. Sehun sangat tidak suka.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar sampai-sampai pemiliknya nyaris terjatuh dari kursi belajar. Sehun meraih ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak terdaftar di daftar kontaknya. Untuk sesaat Sehun mengamati nomor asing tersebut. Rasa-rasanya Sehun pernah melihat nomor ini sebelumnya.

Sehun teringat beberapa wkatu yang lalu, ada nomor tak dikenal yang menelfonnya pagi-pagi. Sehun yakin pengirim pesan kali ini adalah orang yang sama dengan si penelfon tempo hari.

**From : +1xxxxxxxx**

**Tutup jendelamu. Udara masih dingin. Jangan sampai sakit.**

Sehun menoleh ke arah kamar Luhan dan mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri di balik jendela seperti biasanya –_topless_. Lampu kamar Luhan juga sudah meyala. Mungkin Luhan baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat atau baru bangun tidur.

Sehun mendekat ke jendela sambil membawa ponselnya.

"Jadi yang mengirim pesan ini kamu ?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Simpan nomorku. Masukkan ke _speed dial_ nomor dua. Aku tahu yang nomor satu sudah diisi ibumu," timpal Luhan.

"Untuk apa ?!" tanya Sehun setengah jengkel. Yah, walaupun diam-diam nanti Sehun bakal melakukan perintah Luhan.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Luhan dengan seringaian andalannya.

Mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum. Luhan sudah bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Mau ikut aku ?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Huh, kemana ?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Besok pagi ada kabut terakhir musim semi. Mau nonton ? Bagus _loh_," tawar Luhan.

"Kedengarannya menarik," tukas Sehun sambil memainkan rambut panjang hazel-nya.

"Baiklah. Buka jendelamu jam empat pagi besok. Sekarang, beristirahatlah."

Tanpa memprotes Sehun menutup jendela kamarnya. Sehun baru ingat kalau tujuannya membuka jendela adalah untuk memerangkap Luhan dan membongkar identitasnya. Tapi, Sehun malah lupa. Sehun terlalu larut pada obrolan dan wajah Luhan. Rasanya tidak melihat Luhan sehari saja, Sehun merasa ada yang berbeda. Entahlah. Mungkin Sehun merindukan Luhan.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Lalu, Sehun memasang alarm jam empat pagi agar ia bisa bangun.

"Semoga putri tukang tidur lima belas jam ini bisa bangun jam empat. Amin."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

ditunggu review-nya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Thriller

Author : Katniss Jung

Chapter : 6 of ?

Casts :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Genre : Fantasy, horror, thriller, romance, drama

Type : Chaptered

Alert : HanHun, HunHan, Gender Switch, Sehun!Girl, Luhan!Boy

Summary : **Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci kegelapan. Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci sepi. Karena, saat kau bersamaku, kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya gelap dan sepi, hanya ada kita berdua.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Halo! Chapter 6 datang!

Identitas asli Luhan kebongkar di sini!

Langsung aja!

Check this out! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

Entah Sehun yang terlalu bersemangat untuk _hang out_ dengan Luhan atau memang kebiasaannya untuk tidur selama lima belas jam sudah luntur. Yang jelas, sekarang, mereka berdua sudah berada di atap sebuah apartemen tujuh puluh lantai di pagi buta.

Langit masih gelap dan bintang masih tampak walaupun sudah mulai berkurang. Suhu udara masih sangat rendah, jadi kebanyakan orang memilih untuk tetap bergelung dengan selimut di atas kasur daripada berdiri di atas gedung dengan angin yang menusuk. Kecuali, Sehun dan Luhan, tentu saja.

"Matahari akan mulai naik pukul lima. Lalu, kabutnya akan muncul dua puluh tiga menit kemudian. Jadi, kita harus menunggu agak lama," ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan dua kaleng soda dari dalam ranselnya.

"Apa kau sudah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya ?" tanya Sehun. Lalu matanya jatuh pada dua kaleng soda di tangan Luhan. _Itu_ adalah soda favoritnya.

"Sudah. Ratusan kali," jawab Luhan sambil mengulurkan satu kaleng soda pada Sehun.

"_Thanks_," Sehun menarik _straw holder_-nya. "Tapi kenapa kau masih suka melihatnya ?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah bosan," tukas Luhan.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atap gedung apartemen yang dingin itu. Sehun sempat ragu untuk mengikuti karena ia hanya memakai celana piyama yang tidak akan membantunya sama sekali. Rasanya bakal seperti duduk langsung di atas bongkahan es.

Luhan meraih ranselnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah selimut kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Pipi Sehun mendadak panas. Luhan bakal meminjamkan selimut itu padanya. Tapi, perkiraannya meleset. Ternyata Luhan malah menyibak selimutnya lalu menutupi punggungnya sendiri. Dan Sehun membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia kesal bukan main, sungguh.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan.

"Apa ?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Kemarilah."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan memberikan isyarat untuk Sehun mendekat. Sedikit enggan, Sehun mendekat, lalu berjongkok di depan Luhan. Sehun tidak mau duduk di lantai. Sehun tidak mau bokongnya beku.

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya. Sehun kaget bukan main. Ditambah lagi dengan Luhan yang memeluknya dari belakang, lalu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

Jantung Sehun berdenyut tidak normal. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke leher. Lagi-lagi Sehun bersyukur karena langit masih gelap dan ia membelakangi Luhan. Jadi, wajah tomatnya tidak terlihat. Sehun bingung, terkejut, malu, sekaligus senang. Tapi ulu hatinya sakit kalau jantungnya berdenyut tidak normal terlalu lama.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya kasar. Sehun berusaha menetralkan perasaan dan denyutan jantungnya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia ketika Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Apalagi bau parfum Luhan yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Sehun mengutuk Luhan banyak-banyak di dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak pakai jaket tebal ?" tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah," Sehun merosot dalam pelukan Luhan. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan. "Yang ada di kamar hanya ini."

"Di luar dingin," Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Sehun.

"Aku tahu, Pak Tua," tukas Sehun. Luhan terkekeh.

"Iya. Maafkan Pak Tua yang mengajak gadis manis ini keluar pagi buta," tambah Luhan.

"Tidak masalah, Pak," lanjut Sehun. Keduanya tertawa.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru nafas masing-masing. Mereka masih menunggu matahari terbit di timur, yang masih beberapa puluh menit lagi.

Sehun tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia senang seperti _ini_. Sehun tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di dalam dadanya. Sebuah ganjalan yang membuat nafasnya sesak muncul sejak Luhan memeluknya tadi. Sehun tahu persis ganjalan itu bermakna apa. Sehun ingin membiarkan ganjalan itu tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Tapi, ia terlampau gengsi untuk membiarkan ganjalan itu tumbuh, apalagi kalau Luhan tidak memiliki hal yang sama.

Sehun mulai menyukai Luhan.

"Oh Sehun," panggil Luhan. Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan di liburan musim panas nanti ?" tanya Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun.

"Kerja paruh waktu. Main bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Kai. Hanya seperti itu," jawab Sehun. "Tapi, entahlah. Liburan kali ini bakal beda kalau Kyungsoo dan Kai belum sembuh. Kamu ?"

"Entahlah," jawab Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun lagi. "Aku ingin tetap di sini, tapi aku tidak bisa," tambah Luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara rambut hazel Sehun.

"Kenapa ?" Sehun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan.

"Aku harus ke Forks saat musim panas tiba," ucap Luhan. Matanya meredup saat bertemu tatap dengan Sehun.

"Tapi.. kenapa ?" tanya Sehun pelan sambil membalikkan wajahnya lagi.

"Memang harus seperti itu," Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun.

"Apa kau akan kembali di musim gugur ?" Sehun berharap.

"Mungkin," Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu menghela nafas. "Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

Sehun mulai panik. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan pergi. Tapi Sehun tahu betul, Sehun tidak bisa menahan Luhan karena dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kenapa harus Forks ?" tanya Sehun pelan sambil memandangi tangannya sendiri.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan berbalik. Sehun tidak peduli lantai yang dingin lagi. Yang harus dia dapatkan adalah sebuah kejelasan.

"Kenapa harus Forks ?" tanya Sehun penuh dengan nada intimidasi. Luhan membuang tatapannya.

"Karena.. memang harus Forks," jawab Luhan. Kedengaran asal-asalan.

"Luhan," Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Kau adalah orang pintar, Luhan. Aku takut kepalamu baru saja terbentur karena mengajukan jawaban yang tidak logis."

Otak hiperaktif Sehun mulai lagi. Sehun mendapat celah untuk membongkar identitas Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Sehun tidak ingin yang kali ini _gagal_. Sehun harus mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan untuk kesempatan ini. Sehun sudah lelah karena terlalu banyak argumen di otaknya yang berteriak minta jawaban logis.

"Apa karena.. kau tidak tahan dengan musim panas ?" tanya Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"I-iya," jawab Luhan. Kali ini suaranya agak bergetar dan celah Sehun semakin besar.

"Apa karena kau tidak bisa kena sinar matahari terlalu lama ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Benar," jawab Luhan lagi.

"Apa karena Forks selalu dingin dan hujan walaupun di musim panas ?" kejar Sehun.

"Iya," Luhan membenarkan.

"Apa kau albino ?" tanya Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bukan," jawab Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya yang panas. Sehun yakin kalau dia tidak segera menutup matanya, Sehun bakal menangis. Sehun sudah menyendok semua bukti dari pinggir dan hampir dekat dengan inti. Sehun senang, sekaligus takut juga, dugaannya selama ini memang benar.

Mendadak Sehun menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Luhan berusaha menarik tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun terlampau keras kepala.

Hingga jari Sehun terluka dan darah keluar dari sela-sela perpotongan antara kulit dan kuku Sehun.

"S-sehun."

Sehun mendekatkan jarinya yang berdarah pada Luhan. Sehun tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan perkiraannya tidak meleset sama sekali. Luhan sempat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, namun, kemudian, bahu Luhan menegang dan matanya tidak lepas dari jari Sehun yang berdarah-darah. Semula yang nafasnya normal berubah jadi satu-satu.

"Luhan, kau bukan manusia, 'kan ?" tanya Sehun.

Mendadak iris mata Luhan mengecil, lalu matanya mulai bercahaya merah. O.K., Sehun mungkin terlalu jauh memancing Luhan. Tapi Sehun puas karena Luhan baru saja memberi jawaban secara tidak sengaja.

"Singkirkan itu, Oh Sehun," Luhan membuang wajahnya. Cahaya matanya berubah normal lagi. Tapi, Luhan kelihatan lelah.

Sehun yang tidak tega buru-buru menyembunyikan jarinya yang sudah dilumuri darah sepenuhnya. Dengan gusar Sehun mengusap jarinya dengan _sweatter_. Sesekali Sehun meringis karena perihnya baru terasa sekarang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Luhan sambil menyentuh bahu Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. Berkali-kali Luhan menciumi rambut panjang Sehun yang agak berantakkan. Sehun yang terlampau kaget tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sehun hanya diam, bahkan tidak membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," ucap Luhan pelan. "Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri lagi. Jangan biarkan aku lepas kendali," tambah Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun tersenyum. Setidaknya Luhan sudah terbuka soal _ini_.

"Iya," Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. "Maaf."

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat untuk melepas pelukan. Sehun _sih_ tidak masalah. Sehun senang. Setidaknya Sehun punya kenangan baik sebelum Luhan pergi ke Forks, karena Luhan tidak tahu ia bisa kembali atau tidak. Sehun tidak bisa mencegahnya. Yang bisa Sehun lakukan adalah memperbanyak kenangan bersama Luhan juga memperkuat ingatannya soal bagaimana nyamannya dipeluk Luhan. Itu saja.

Sehun mempererat pelukannya. Terus berusaha memasukkan banyak-banyak ingatan soal laki-laki yang ia peluk saat ini. Sehun tidak mau lupa soal Luhan. Sehun tidak mau melupakan kenangan kalau dia mulai naksir laki-laki yang jelas-jelas bukan manusia ini.

"Oh, matahari terbit," Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk ke horizon yang mulai menguning.

Sehun sempat tertegun saat melihat sebuah garis kuning di antara langit yang masih gelap. Gradasi yang terbentuk dari gelap ke terang terlihat luar biasa. Sehun belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan dalam sebuah foto.

"Indah," bibir Sehun bergerak sendiri.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka sama-sama _speechless_ saat melihat horizon kuning itu mulai melebar dan langit di sekitarnya bertambah terang. Terlalu indah hanya untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Ini keren," tambah Sehun sambil mengguncang lengan Luhan. "Keren _banget_," Sehun tersenyum lebar pada Luhan.

Mau tidak mau Luhan tersenyum. Sehun belum pernah tersenyum selebar ini padanya. Sehun terlalu tipikal _anti-social-whore_. Sehun kelihatan cuek, walaupun bakal sangat ekspresif saat bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan setidaknya Luhan tahu kalau sekarang ia sudah masuk ke dalam area orang terdekat Sehun.

"Ini baru pembuka. Pertunjukkan intinya masih dua puluh menit lagi," ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk senang.

Luhan kembali duduk dan menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya. Sehun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Luhan, sementara Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sambil menunggu kabut datang.

Luhan sama seperti Sehun. Ia ingin membuat kenangan baik sebelum pergi ke Forks. Luhan ingin mengingat dan memperkuat segala hal tentang Sehun yang selalu menarik. Luhan ingin Sehun selalu ada dalam ingatannya walaupun mereka sudah benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun.

"Hm ?" Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Sehun. "Ada apa ?"

"Kau ini.. apa ?" tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan terkekeh.

"Menurutmu ?" Luhan malah melempar pertanyaan balik.

"Entahlah. Mungkin.. _vampire_ ?" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. "Ah, bukan! Kau sama sekali tidak mirip Edward Cullen," tambah Sehun.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa stigma kalau vampire itu Edward Cullen sangat melekat, _sih_ ?" Luhan terdengar jengkel.

"O.K.," Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan. Aku ini kembarannya Taylor Lautner," Sehun memukul tangan Luhan. "Tapi aku bukan manusia serigala, _sih_," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu ?"

"Iya, aku _vampire_."

"Ooh."

Luhan _sweatdrop_. Sebelumnya Sehun kelihatan berapi-api sekali soal identitas Luhan. Tapi sekarang, ketika Luhan sudah membuka identitasnya secara gamblang, reaksi Sehun sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Sehun bersikap seolah fakta bahwa laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang saat ini adalah _vampire_ hanya sesuatu yang kecil. Sama seperti fakta kalau laki-laki punya _adam's apple_.

"Aku tidak kaget," ucap Sehun. "Aku sudah curiga sejak awal."

"Aku kira kau akan takut," timpal Luhan.

"Agak _sih_. Tapi, biasa saja," tukas Sehun.

"Dasar," Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun pelan.

Ada jutaan pertanyaan yang mengambang di otak Sehun. Semuanya teriak-teriak minta dikeluarkan. Sekuat tenaga Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya terlalu banyak. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan otaknya yang hiperaktif.

"Luhan," Sehun memainkan ujung selimut. "Berapa umurmu ?"

Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan tersenyum.

"Dua puluh empat," jawab Luhan.

"Bohong," timpal Sehun. "Pasti kau diubah jadi _vampire_ di usia itu. Seberapa lama kau jadi _vampire_ ?"

"Entahlah," Luhan kelihatan berfikir. "Mungkin dua ratus tahun ?"

"APA ?! DUA RATUS ?!"

Sehun kelihatan _shock_. Sehun mengira usia Luhan maksimal seratus. Tapi.. dua ratus ?

Sedangkan Luhan hanya _cengengesan_. Luhan senang karena, akhirnya, Sehun menunjukkan reaksi berlebih.

"Entahlah. Aku berhenti menghitung sejak usiaku yang ke-164," lanjut Luhan.

"Oh, ratusan kali melihat kabut terakhir di musim semi."

Sehun geli sendiri. Jadi Luhan mengatakan soal ratusan kali melihat kabut terakhir di musim semi merupakan sebuah denotasi. Luhan benar-benar melihat kabut terakhir di musim semi lebih dari seratus empat puluh kali. Luhan tidak mengada-ada.

"Apa kau kekal ?"

"Tentu,"

"Untuk apa kau diubah jadi _vampire_ ?" tanya Sehun. Sekarang Sehun sudah jadi detektif yang banyak tanya seperti biasa.

"Banyak alasan," Luhan mencengkeram rahang Sehun. "Dan aku hanya menceritakannya pada detektif cerewet yang cantik ini," Sehun terkekeh.

"Cepat ceritakan."

"Tidak jadi," Sehun cemberut.

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena kabutnya sudah datang."

Luhan tidak berbohong. Langit sudah terang dan kabut menyelimuti kota Seoul. Hanya beberapa gedung tinggi saja yang terlihat, sementara bangunan lain tertutupi kabut tebal. Dari tempat berdirinya sekarang, Sehun merasa berada pada negeri di atas awan.

Sehun terkekeh senang. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat negeri di atas awan secara langsung. Sebelumnya, Sehun tidak tahu bakal seindah ini. Melihat negeri di atas awan secara langsung sangat jauh dari pemikiranya. Sehun berfikir ia harus naik gunung untuk bisa melihat yang seperti ini. Tapi Luhan menunjukkan cara yang lebih mudah.

"Keren," ucap Sehun senang.

"Yang tahun ini jauh lebih indah," tukas Luhan.

"Benarkah ? Aku beruntung, _dong _?"

"Tidak juga," tambah Luhan. "Yang beruntung hanya aku."

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kita 'kan melihat kabut yang sama," protes Sehun.

"Jelas beda."

Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun. Lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak melihat kabut terakhir di musim semi sendirian lagi. Aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis cantik yang sangat aku cintai," Luhan terkekeh. "Oh, _cheesy_."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mereka bertemu mata. Wajah rupawan itu sangat dekat. Pipi Sehun memerah lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Denyutan jantungnya juga meningkat gila-gilaan. Sehun tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Kata-kata terakhir Luhan terus mengambang di telinganya. Sehun tahu ia tidak salah dengar, tapi, hanya saja, sulit dipercaya.

Luhan mencintainya ?

"Luhan.."

"Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

Mata teduh dan dalam itu menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Sehun tidak bergerak. Sehun seperti melihat banyak hal dari mata Luhan. Sedih, senang, takut, marah, lapar, dan malu. Sehun seolah bisa merasakan segala hal yang pernah dirasakan Luhan selama dua ratus tahun terakhir. Sehun hanyut di sana. Sehun terlampau menginginkan Luhan.

Dan bibir mereka bertemu, menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang mungkin sudah tumbuh sejak mereka bertemu. Rasa untuk memiliki dan dimiliki. Rasa untuk menjaga dan dijaga. Tabir bernama _gengsi _lenyap sudah.

Kabut terakhir di musim semi dan matahari terbit tersenyum menyaksikan penyatuan hati antara seorang gadis manusia dan seorang _vampire_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun mengunjungi Kyungsoo dan Kai di rumah sakit. Ini hari Minggu dan Sehun tidak punya janji dengan siapapun. Lagipula, Luhan dengan senang hati mengantarnya ke rumah sakit –kalau tidak senang Sehun bakal ngambek.

Awalnya, Sehun mengira bakal menemukan dua orang yang ditancapi dengan berbagai alat di ruang inap VIP. Tapi, perkiraannya salah. Kai sudah _mentas_ dari masa kritisnya sejak semalam.

"Woah, Tuan Kim!"

Sehun menghambur masuk saat Kai sedang duduk di kursi sebelah kasur Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun," Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Selamat datang kembali," ucap Sehun sambil menyalami Kai.

Kai masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan tangannya diinfus. Jadi, Sehun menyimpulkan Kai belum sembuh total dan masih harus _stay_ di rumah sakit sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi, setidaknya Kai sudah bangun sekarang.

"Aku masih belajar berjalan. Aku lupa cara jalan padahal hanya beberapa hari tidur," ucap Kai dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Itu karena kau bodoh," tukas Sehun sambil menoyor kepala Jongin.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Oh Sehun," timpal Kai sengit.

"Jangan menghindar dari kenyataan, Tuan Kim," balas Sehun.

Kai tidak membalas lagi. Kai tahu ia tidak akan pernah menang mendebat Sehun. Lidah Sehun terlampau lincah dan otaknya terlalu kritis juga hiperaktif. Apalagi Sehun hobi bercanda, seperti memanggilnya 'Tuan Kim', atau 'suami Kyungsoo', dan semacamnya. Mau tidak mau Kai tersenyum mendengar candaan Sehun. Jadi, dia terima-terima saja kalau kalah debat.

"Kyungsoo masih belum bangun, ya ?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan ke sisi kasur yang lain, lalu ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Sehun yang semula kelihatan ceria berubah sedih bukan main saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tertutupi alat bantu nafas. Kai juga. Pancaran matanya berubah redup lagi.

"Iya," Kai mengelus rambut panjang Kyungsoo. "Aku kaget waktu bangun. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar menyusulku."

"Maksudmu ?" Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kyungsoo ada di alam mimpiku saat aku tidur. Dia bilang, dia menyusulku. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia benar-benar menyusulku," ucap Kai.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kai. O.K., mungkin Kyungsoo dan Kai memang sudah jodoh dari sananya. Jadi, di alam tidak sadar pun mereka tetap bersama-sama. Tuhan adil, ya, memang Tuhan adil.

Sehun dan Kai sempat mengobrol beberapa saat. Sehun juga memperkenalkan Luhan pada Kai. Pertanyaan tentang Luhan siapanya Sehun sempat terlontar dari mulut jahil Kai, yang dijawab dengan pipi memerah dari keduanya. Mereka tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh saja. Dan Kai merasa puas karena mampu membuat si ahli debat Oh Sehun tutup mulut.

Agak siang, Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk pulang. Kyungsoo butuh ketenangan dan Kai juga butuh istirahat. Setelah Sehun sempat menjitak kepala Kai dan membuatnya jengkel, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Luhan tidak bawa motor hari ini. Jadi, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesekali mereka bertemu tatap, tersenyum, dan kembali ke fikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara.

Jari-jari tangan Luhan yang besar dan dingin terselip di antara jari-jari kecil Sehun. Entahlah, tapi bagi Sehun, rasanya menyenangkan. Sehun suka tangan Luhan, oh tidak, semua hal tentang Luhan. Termasuk fakta kalau Luhan bukan manusia.

Hari ini Luhan _makin_ keren. Dengan mantel panjang berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans, juga sepatu 'Gamma Air Jordan 12', ditambah rambutnya yang sekarang diwarnai hitam semakin membuat Luhan terlihat rupawan. Oh, Sehun juga baru sadar kalau telinga kiri Luhan ditindik. Sehun tidak kuat.

Sehun jadi merasa tidak pantas berjalan di sebelah Luhan. Sehun hanya mengenakan _sweatter_ abu-abu dengan jaket _baseball_ warna biru tua sebagai luarannya. Celana jeans dan _senakers_ Converse warna hitam yang lumayan butut benar-benar tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Luhan yang kelihatan seperti anak orang kaya.

Sehun merasa seperti upik abu yang ketemu pangeran ganteng.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun membuang tatapannya buru-buru.

"T-tidak," jawab Sehun gugup.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat."

Luhan menghentikan langkah dan merogoh kantong mantelnya, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah giwang yang sama persis seperti milik Luhan, giwang berbentuk kristal salju. O.K., Sehun memang tidak pernah memakai giwang atau anting. Tapi yang ini.. keren _banget_. Sehun suka dan baru kali ini ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk memakaikan sesuatu di telinganya yang sudah berlubang.

"Aku punya dua lagi. Kau mau, 'kan ?" tanya Luhan.

"Mau," jawab Sehun semangat.

"Pakai ini."

Sehun menerima giwang kristal salju itu, lalu memakainya di telinganya. Agak kesulitan karena Sehun suda lama sekali tidak pakai anting. Lubangnya menyempit dan hampir menutup. Untung saja masih bisa masuk.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sehun sambil setengah menunduk malu.

"Kelihatan cocok di telingamu," Luhan menanggapi.

Pipi Sehun bersemu merah. Sehun tidak suka dipuji, tapi kalau Luhan, Sehun malah senang.

"Ayo kita makan," ajak Luhan sambil menggamit tangan Sehun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Chapter depan kemungkinan masalah makin meruncing dan makin merumit.

So, ditunggu ya!

Jangan lupa review ya ^^

With love, Katniss 3


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Thriller

Author : Katniss Jung

Chapter : 7 of ?

Casts :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Genre : Fantasy, horror, thriller, romance, drama

Type : Chaptered

Alert : HanHun, HunHan, Gender Switch, Sehun!Girl, Luhan!Boy

Summary : **Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci kegelapan. Jangan pilih aku jika kau benci sepi. Karena, saat kau bersamaku, kau akan merasakan apa yang namanya gelap dan sepi, hanya ada kita berdua.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hai!

Chapter 7 datang!

Check this out! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

Walaupun mereka sudah berhubungan dan mengetahui satu sama lain, Sehun masih belum berani bertanya lagi pada Luhan. Sehun masih merasa sungkan dan tidak enak jika harus mengungkit-ungkit soal identitas Luhan. Keadaannya selalu terasa kurang _pas_.

Rasa ingin tahu Sehun makin menggebu-gebu. Ditambah lagi dengan menghilangnya Tao dari sekolah dan tingkat absen Kris yang luar biasa. Sehun benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka. Dan hanya Luhan yang tahu jawabannya. Tapi, sekali lagi, Sehun masih sungkan.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ponselnya bergetar. Sehun merogoh kantong jas almamaternya dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat dari Luhan.

**From : Luhan**

**Datanglah ke rumahku sepulang sekolah.**

**To : Luhan**

**Ada apa ?**

Lama Luhan tidak menjawab. Seperti biasa, Sehun yang tidak suka menunggu mulai bertingkah. Jarinya mengetuk-etuk meja dan matanya terus mengamati layar LCD ponselnya. Bahkan penjelasan dari Pak Gil soal Limit tidak didengarkan oleh Sehun lagi.

Ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar.

**From : Luhan**

**Datang saja. Aku masak enak.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kalau saja bukan karena Luhan itu pacarnya, Sehun tidak akan datang ke rumah Luhan susah payah hari itu. Hujan deras turun tepat saat Sehun berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Sialnya lagi, Sehun tidak bawa payung. Jadi, Sehun harus lari-larian agar cepat sampai rumah. Toh, rumahnya tidak jauh-jauh amat dari sekolah.

Sehun menghambur masuk ke halaman rumah Luhan dan buru-buru memencet tombol bel. Badan Sehun menggigil luar biasa karena hujan di musim semi bukan ide yang baik. Airnya sangat dingin dan rasanya bakal seperti dijatuhi air es. Dan Sehun benar-benar mengalaminya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah setengah berlari dari dalam. Lalu, pintu terbuka dan berdirilah Luhan dengan kaos oblong dan celana training selutut, juga.. apron ?

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Luhan mengenakan apron berwarna hijau salem. Mau tidak mau tawa Sehun meledak, padahal ia dalam keadaan kedinginan. Luhan dalam apron hijau salem benar-benar menggelikan.

"Cepat masuk," Luhan meraih pinggang Sehun dan membawanya masuk, walaupun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun menertawakan apronnya.

"Luhan, apronmu," Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Apa ?" protes Luhan setengah cemberut.

"Tidak," Sehun menahan tawanya. "Kau masak apa ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengintip _pantry_ kecil di ujung ruangan.

"Lasagna. Aku sudah pernah menjanjikanmu lasagna, 'kan ?" Luhan berjalan menuju _pantry_ diikuti Sehun.

"Oh, iya. Aku bahkan sudah lupa. Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatnya ?" tanya Sehun sambil melepas ransel dan jas almamaternya yang basah kuyup. "Oh, _gee_," Sehun mengamati lengan kemejanya yang ternyata juga basah.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Sekali mendapat ingatan, aku tidak pernah lup-" mata Luhan jatuh pada lengan Sehun yang basah. "Pergilah ke kamarku. Mandi saja. Pakai pakaianku sesukamu. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu berlari menuju lantai dua. Kamar Luhan masih tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali Sehun berkunjung. Hanya saja, sekarang di salah satu sudut dinding ada banyak sekali foto ditempel.

Sehun tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa foto-foto itu adalah foto dirinya dan Luhan ketika berkencan. Beberapa merupakan foto _candid_ Sehun. Jadi, selama ini, Luhan sering diam-diam mengambil gambarnya.

Karena merasa kedinginan, Sehun membuka lemari Luhan yang luasnya luar biasa. Ada banyak sekali baju dilipat dan digantung. Semuanya disusun rapih sesuai warna. Sehun sampai heran sendiri. Sehun yang perempuan bahkan tidak sampai se-detail ini.

Sehun menarik sebuah kaos oblong warna biru tua dan celana training pendek yang kelihatan kecil. Walaupun tetap bakal kedodoran, yang penting ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang lain dan Sehun tidak kedinginan lagi.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun mendapati Luhan sudah duduk di belakang grand pianonya. Keren _sih_, tapi kadar kekerenannya jadi berkurang karena Luhan masih pakai apron hijau salem dan sepiring lasagna diletakkan di atas pianonya. Sehun menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal karena geli.

"Oh Sehun, keringkan rambutmu."

Sehun mengamati rambut panjang lepeknya yang basah. Sehun memang belum mengeringkan rambutnya. Kebiasaan sehabis keramas langsung main ponsel ternyata terbawa sampai di luar rumah. Sehun jadi malu sendiri.

"Kemarilah," Luhan memberikan isyarat agar Sehun mendekat. Tanpa di suruh pun, Sehun tetap bakal duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Ini lasagna ?" tanya Sehun sambil meraih piring yang berisi tiga gulung lasagnya.

"Iya. Cepat makan."

Sehun memakan segulung lasagna yang masih hangat. Rasanya luar biasa enak. Sehun kira, masakan Luhan tidak bakal seenak milik ibunya. Ternyata tidak. Masakan Luhan sama enaknya, walaupun agak beda. Lagi-lagi Sehun jadi malu sendiri karena ia tidak pandai masak.

"Waktu itu aku pernah menjanjikan Winter Sonata padamu. Mau dengar ?" Luhan melepas apronnya.

"Ya ampun, Luhan, ingatanmu tajam sekali," protes Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu," Luhan mengacak rambut basah Sehun. "Aigo~"

Luhan menarik handuk yang melingkar di leher Sehun, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku bisa mengeringkannya sendiri," ucap Sehun sambil menahan tangan Luhan. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Makan saja. Biar aku yang keringkan."

Sehun melanjutkan makan dengan malu-malu. Luhan terlalu baik padanya. Luhan juga tidak menyebalkan lagi seperti dulu. Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang cocok dimasukkan ke dalam daftar pacar-paling-keren-dan-paling-sempurna-sedunia.

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya saat mereka bertemu mata, begitu juga Sehun. Mendadak jantung Sehun berpacu cepat karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat. Semburat merah langsung merayap dari pipi hingga leher Sehun. Mau tidak mau Sehun membuang tatapannya.

"I-ini lambang apa ?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah lambang di grand piano Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak benar-benar ingin bertanya. Hanya saja, ia butuh pengalihan topik.

"Itu.."

Cahaya mata Luhan meredup. Sehun tahu betul ini topik sesitif. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi, ia juga senang karena lambang ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan identitas Luhan. Jadi, Sehun punya kesempatan buat bertanya. Yah, walaupun sama saja dengan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Itu lambang sebuah keluarga," akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara.

"Keluarga siapa ?"

Bibir Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa disaring.

"Keluarga Wu," jawab Luhan.

Sehun kembali mengamati lambang naga yang berada di bagian tutup tuts.

"Siapa itu keluarga Wu ?" otak hiperaktif Sehun mulai lagi.

"Keluarga yang menyelamatkanku," ucap Luhan sambil ikut mengamati lambang naga itu.

"Menyelamatkanmu ? Dari ?"

Luhan mencengkeram rahang Sehun hingga bibirnya berbentuk seperti mulut ikan.

"Nona detektif ini hobi sekali bertanya, ya," ucap Luhan gemas.

"Luhan, hentikan," rengek Sehun dengan suara tidak jelas. Luhan terkekeh.

"Sekali lagi, ingat baik-baik Oh Sehun. Aku hanya menceritakan ini padamu," ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Aku tahu, Luhan. Aku tahu," tukas Sehun sambil cemberut.

Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun lagi saking gemasnya.

"Baiklah," Luhan menyandarkan tangannya pada badan piano. "Keluarga Wu adalah keluarga bangsawan. Bangsawan _vampire_. Mereka kaya, cerdas, dermawan, dan rupaw–"

"Apa kau bagian dari mereka ? Jadi margamu Wu ?" potong Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan," Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. "Dengarkan aku bercerita. Baru bertanya."

"Baiklah, Pak. Maaf," Sehun mengelus pipinya sendiri.

"Pokoknya keluarga Wu itu keren," lanjut Luhan. "Dan aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Wu. Lagipula aku tidak kaya, cerdas, dermawan, dan rupawan seperti mereka."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ya ampun, Luhan nggak _sadar_ kalau dia sama seperti mereka ?

"Dulu, setelah aku diubah jadi _vampire_, aku diburu banyak orang. _Vampire_ baru selalu menimbulkan kekacauan, termasuk aku. Aku haus darah. Tiap bertemu manusia, aku bakal menyedot darah mereka sampai badan mereka mengering."

Sehun bergidik membayangkannya.

"Itulah kebodohan _vampire_ baru. Aku belum tahu yang namanya kontrol diri dan teknik berburu. Lagipula, tidak ada yang mengajariku. Aku tidak punya kawanan. Aku benar-benar menjadi buronan nomor satu dan bertahan sendirian," Luhan menghela nafasnya. Matanya kian meredup. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan pasti sedang mengingat masa pahitnya dulu.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Wu ?"

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertanya dengan baik.

"Mereka, ya, menolongku. Mereka menangkapku di tahun ke tujuhku sebagai buronan. Mereka menangkapku bukan untuk diadili, tapi diajari. Mereka mengajariku cara kontrol diri dan teknik berburu. Selama bertahun-tahun aku dilatih, juga disembunyikan. Keluarga Wu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik."

Luhan mengelus tengkuknya sendiri.

"Hingga suatu hari, aku ketahuan. Aku ditemukan orang-orang yang memburuku," Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Keluarga Wu melindungiku mati-matian karena aku belum begitu kuat. Mereka rela bertarung, bahkan rela membongkar identitasnya sebagai _vampire_ di depan manusia fana. Aku sempat berfikiran untuk menyerahkan diri. Tapi ketua melarangku. Dia bilang, aku harus dilindungi. Dengan alasan, aku adalah keluarga mereka. Klasik, tapi menyentuh hati."

Sehun kembali mengamati lambang naga di piano Luhan. Sebaik ituka keluarga Wu ?

"Pembantaian besar-besaran terjadi. Keluarga Wu nyaris dibakar seluruhnya. Harta, rumah, orang, semuanya. Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Identitas keluarga Wu terbongkar karena aku. Mereka terlalu baik. Bahkan mereka tidak menyalahkanku sama sekali," Luhan menyibak surai hitamnya. "Sampai pada suatu ketika, ketua terluka parah. Kaki kirinya terbakar. Itu tandanya, ia bakal segera mati. _Vampire_ mati karena dibakar atau dimutilasi. Dan tangan kanan ketua sudah patah. Ketua tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Luhan mencengkeram tutup piano. Sehun mengelus bahunya.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk pergi menjauh dari Vancouver. Aku diperintahkan meninggalkan Rumah Besar setelah selama dua puluh tahun disimpan di sana. Aku sempat takut, tapi ketua yakin aku bisa. Dia memerintahkanku untuk pergi ke Meksiko. Dia bilang, aku harus membawa pergi anaknya sejauh mungkin, keluar dari jangkauan para pemburu juga keluarga bangsawan tandingannya. _Pokoknya anakku harus selamat_. Begitu pesannya.

"Aku sadar ketua baru saja menyerahkan misi besar padaku. Aku benar-benar takut dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku buta arah dan kemampuan. Aku masih belum ada apa-apanya. Sampai aku menemukan tiga _moonlace_ dari kebun Calypso di Phoenix. Bunga-bunga itu membimbingku untuk sampai di Meksiko. Aku berhasil membawa anak ketua kabur dan anak itu selamat, juga aku."

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang bersandar pada badan piano. Luhan kelihatan lelah sekali setelah bercerita panjang. Mungkin karena cerita tersebut membawa ingatan buruk. Jadi Luhan kelelahan.

"Lalu.. siapa anak itu ?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Kau mengenalnya," ucap Luhan.

"Benarkah ?" Sehun kelihatan bersemangat.

"Tentu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sambil meminum soda, padahal ia tidak suka basket dan Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Mata Sehun terus-terusan mengamati sekitarnya. Namun, orang yang dicari Sehun tidak muncul juga.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, rombongan tim inti basket sekolah memasukki lapangan. Sehun mengamati mereka. Sehun sempat berdo'a semoga Kris muncul hari ini. Sehun tidak ingin pengorbanannya untuk menunggu sia-sia.

Terjawablah do'anya. Kris berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol. Rambut hitam cepaknya bertambah panjang dan ada plester di pelipisnya. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Kris terluka ? Bukankah Kris sama seperti Luhan ? _Vampire_ tidak bakal kena luka ringan.

Buru-buru Sehun bersembunyi di balik keranjang bola yang besarnya bukan main. Setidaknya Sehun tidak mau ketahuan sedang menunggui Kris latihan.

Lagi-lagi Sehun harus menunggu. Sehun paling benci menunggu. Tapi, bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Sehun ingin tahu identitas Kris dari sumbernya dan ingin tahu apa hubungan Kris dengan Tao. Makanya Sehun rela menunggu di balik keranjang bola yang bau apek.

Satu jam menunggu. Sehun mendapatkan tiga despicable sekaligus di Minion Rush-nya. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi Sehun rela. Dia harus mendapatkan informasi. Bagaimanapun caranya. Yang penting dapat.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

Sehun kaget bukan main saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Kris di sana sambil membawa sebuah bola. Susah payah Sehun menelan ludah. Ketahuan sudah. Habis sudah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _di sini_ ?" tanya Kris lagi.

Sehun mengaduh sesaat, berusaha memeras otak. Sehun harus mengemukakan alasan logis supaya Kris tidak langsung tahu soal tujuan awal Sehun berada di sini. Sehun harus akting sedikit, yah, walaupun ia tahu kemampuan aktingnya di bawah payah.

"Main ini," ucap Sehun sambil mengacungkan ponselnya, menunjukkan seberapa banyak despicable juga _goals_ milik Minion Rush-nya pada Kris.

"Kenapa harus _di sini_ ?" Kris kedengaran ragu.

Sehun terkekeh kaku. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sehun bersyukur bukan main ketika mendapati antena WiFi di dekat lapangan basket. Lain waktu, Sehun harus berterima kasih pada pengelola sarana teknologi sekolah.

"Di sini sinyalnya paling banyak," ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk antena WiFi. "Aku butuh internet cepat," Sehun nyengir aneh.

Kris kelihatan tidak yakin, tapi ia meninggalkan Sehun juga pada akhirnya. Tubuh Sehun melorot. Nyaris saja ia ketahuan. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya. Apalagi di mata Kris yang baru dikenalnya akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi sepertinya, Kris bukan tipikal mulut besar dan tukang menjatuhkan harga diri, menurut Sehun.

Kris kelihatan kalem dan _keren_. Luhan juga keren, _sih_. Tapi, _feel_-nya beda. Kris kelihatan lebih teratur dan bersahaja. Bicara Kris juga tertata rapih. Mungkin karena Kris adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Wu. Darah bangsawan mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Jadi, Kris agak _beda_.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah Kris tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Menurut Luhan, ia membawa lari Kris di usianya yang masih sangat kecil. Kris masih balita waktu itu. Jadi, agak mustahil Kris tahu semuanya –kecuali kalau Luhan yang memberi tahu.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam, latihan basket –akhirnya– selesai juga. Sehun buru-buru memasukkan isi tasnya yang sudah berceceran semua karena Sehun butuh pengalihan. Saat hendak berlari mengejar, Sehun buru-buru menghentikan langkahnya.

Kris berdiri di dekat tempat istirahat pemain sendirian. Wajahnya sedatar batu-bata seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, Sehun bisa melihat kilatan lain di matanya. Sehun mulai berburuk sangka. Mungkin saja Kris sudah tahu tujuan Sehun berada di lapangan.

"Oh, hai, Kris," sapa Sehun dengan senyuman _awkward_-nya. "Bagaimana latihannya ?" tanya Sehun berbasa-basi. Hanya saja, Kris tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini–" Kris berjalan mendekat. "_sebenarnya_ ?" Kris bertanya penuh penekanan.

O.K., Sehun ketahuan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Kris lagi. Wajahnya masih sedatar batu-bata tapi matanya tidak menuruti.

Ada kilatan lain di matanya. Sehun kira itu kilatan marah. Hanya saja, bukan seperti marah pada _Sehun_. Lebih terlihat seperti, marah pada diri sendiri mungkin ? Atau frustasi ? Entahlah. Kemarahan Kris kelihatan lebih _emosional_.

Sehun masih diam saja. Bahkan ia tidak berani menatap Kris berlama-lama. Jujur saja Sehun takut. Kris sama seperti Luhan. Bedanya, Luhan sudah jinak dan tidak akan menghisap darah Sehun sampai tubuhnya kering. Tapi kalau _vampire_ yang satu ini, Sehun tidak tahu. Bisa saja Kris menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang sesuatu," Sehun membuka suara. Dia yang memulai, dia juga yang harus mengakhiri _penguntitan_ ini. Sehun ingin selesai cepat.

"Soal apa ?" tanya Kris sambil mencengkeram _strap_ ranselnya.

"Soal kau.. dan Tao."

Topik sensitif. Sehun tahu itu. Buktinya, bahu Kris langsung menegang. Nafasnya juga berubah satu-satu. Yang jelas, urusan Kris dan Tao bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Segalanya pasti sudah berjalan selama puluhan tahun mengingat mata Tao yang juga memerah di malam itu. Kris dan Tao sama-sama _vampire_. Ini yang namanya konflik _purba_ sungguhan.

Mata Sehun nyaris melompat keluar dari rongganya ketika Kris tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Kris.

"K-kris, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Sehun malu dan sedikit jengkel. Kalau ada yang lihat, pasti mereka bakal berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun," ucap Kris sambil menunduk dalam.

Suaranya bergetar. Nadanya kentara sekali dengan rasa bersalah. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Kris minta maaf untuk _apa_ ?

"Untuk apa minta maaf ?" Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya di antara mereka tidak ada yang _dilututi_ dan _melututi_.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya. Sehun agak bingung ketika mendapati mata Kris yang berair dan wajahnya yang memerah. Seingatnya, _vampire_ tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan hal seperti itu lagi dari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku," Kris kembali menunduk.

"Kris," Sehun mencengkeram kedua bahu Kris. "Katakan apa yang terjadi. Jangan hanya minta maaf."

Kris sempat terisak. Tapi, ia buru-buru menghirup nafas dalam. Sehun sempat bingung. Kris menangis setelah minta maaf. Itu tandanya, sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi dan Sehun mau tidak mau terlibat di dalamnya.

"Kau.. pasti sudah tahu _semuanya_, 'kan ?" tanya Kris.

"Iya. Luhan yang memberitahu. Aku memaksanya. Maaf," sekarang giliran Sehun yang merasa tidak enak.

"Luhan mengatakan sesuatu soal Tao ?" tanya Kris lagi sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tidak. Kami belum sampai ke bagian yang _itu_," jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Tapi kau tahu soal bangsawan tandingan ayahku, 'kan ?" Kris lagi-lagi bertanya. Tapi lebih kedengaran seperti memohon.

"I-iya."

"Tao. Keluarga Tao adalah keluarga bangsawan tandingan ayahku."

Sehun terhenyak. Jadi, alasan Tao menyakiti Kris selama ini adalah soal permusuhan keluarga.

"Mereka menyerangku lagi setelah sekian lama tidak. Terakhir kali mereka menyerangku di tahun 1960. Waktu itu, aku dan Luhan sedang tinggal di Yunani. Kami berhasil kabur dan menetap di Belgia selama beberapa tahun. Kami berhasil sembunyi sampai tahun ini dengan berpindah-pindah lokasi. Hanya saja, sepertinya kami sedang tidak beruntung. Tao menemukanku.

"Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kenanganmu soal Tao. Apa kau tahu nama terakhir Tao ? Soal orang tua Tao ? Soal darimana asalnya, soal apapun dari masa lalunya ? Apa kau mengetahuinya ?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mengingat segala hal tentang Tao. Sehun merasa Tao adalah salah satu teman dekatnya. Seharusnya Sehun tahu soal Tao. Setidaknya berapa jumlah anggota keluarganya. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun baru menyadari kalau ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Tidak, Kris. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sehun dengan tatapan menerawang. Sehun kelihatan agak terguncang.

"Tao datang ke kehidupanmu tidak sejak awal, Oh Sehun. Tao memanipulasi semuanya. Tao memotong memorimu. Tao datang secara tiba-tiba dan membuatmu merasa kalau kalian adalah teman dekat, yang sebenarnya kalian tidak punya apa-apa," lanjut Kris.

Sehun kelihatan makin terguncang. Jadi, ini sebabnya Luhan bilang Tao jahat hanya dengan melihat fotonya ?

"Tao menggunakanmu sebagai batu lompatan untuk mendekatiku. Dia butuh tempat mendarat untuk menembakkan panahnya padaku. Dan pijakannya itu, kau," ucap Kris lirih. "Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini, Oh Sehun. Maafkan aku."

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar, lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Ia kelihatan frustasi dan lelah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghentikan Tao ?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak," jawab Kris sambil menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak ? Kau sama kuatnya seperti Luhan, 'kan ? Kau sama seperti Luhan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak sama dengannya," Kris kelihatan jengkel.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku berbeda dengan Luhan maupun Tao. Aku bukan _vampire_ asli," Kris menggaruk pelipisnya.

Sehun kembali mengernyit bingung.

"Ayahku memang _vampire_. Tapi, ibuku manusia fana. Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa aku bisa lahir. _Vampire_ yang berhubungan dengan _vampire_ tidak akan pernah bisa punya anak karena organ mereka yang semacam itu sudah hilang fungsi. Tapi, _vampire_ dan manusia fana, kemungkinannya 1000%. Jadi, lahirlah aku.

"Aku manusia setengah _vampire_. Aku _half-blood_."

Semuanya terasa logis bagi Sehun. Cahaya mata Kris yang berbeda dari Luhan, wajah Kris yang bisa berwarna merah, tangisan Kris, itulah hal-hal manusiawi yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya. Kris memang bukan _vampire_ murni.

"Dan itulah kelemahanku. Aku terlahir dari keluarga besar yang banyak musuh. Sedangkan aku, pewaris utamanya, malah tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa. Aku lemah. Bahkan aku bisa terluka," ucap Kris sambil menunjuk pelipisnya yang diplester.

Kris diam. Sehun diam.

"Satu kesalahan fatal lagi," Kris mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau muncul di saat yang kurang tepat."

Sehun mendelik. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Kris minta maaf sambil bersujud, sekarang Kris menyalahkannya ?

"Sekarang kau menyalahkanku _?_" tanya Sehun sedikit kesal. Awalnya Sehun merasa kasihan pada Kris. Tapi kalau seperti ini, Sehun tidak terima.

"B-bukan seperti itu, Oh Sehun," Kris kelihatan merasa bersalah. "Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu ?"

"Malam itu," Kris kembali menunduk. "Waktu kau memergoki aku dan Luhan sedang diserang Tao dan saudara-saudaranya, masih ingat ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Malam itu, Tao mengetahui kelemahanku, juga kelemahan Luhan yang lain."

_Tone_ suara Kris berubah. Suaranya kedengaran lebih dingin dan menakutkan, juga syarat dengan penyesalan.

"Tao dan kawanannya menemukan titik Achilles kami," lanjut Kris.

"Titik Achill–apa ?"

"Titik Achilles. Titik kelemahan terdahsyat," sambung Kris.

"Lalu, apa titik Achilles kalian ?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Setiap _vampire_, bahkan _half-blood_, pasti memiliki titik Achilles. Kami punya kelemahan terparah. Dan mungkin saja itu merupakan satu-satunya celah bagi musuh untuk menang. Biasanya berhubungan dengan orang, barang, atau tempat," Kris menjelaskan sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "Dan Tao sudah menemukan titik Achilles-ku, juga Luhan, malam itu."

Wajah Kris menggelap. Sehun tidak tahu tapi menurut perkiraannya, titik Achilles Luhan dan Kris ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Apa ?" sekarang giliran suara Sehun yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun."

Kris menunduk makin dalam. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Titik Achilles kami.. kau, Oh Sehun."

Kris jatuh.

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun."

Sehun bukan _vampire_. Sehun gadis biasa dengan kehidupan biasa dan kemampuan biasa. Tapi Sehun tahu, berurusan dengan _vampire_ bukanlah sesederhana di film-film dan novel.

Sehun digunakan tiga _vampire_ sekaligus, Luhan, Kris, juga Tao. Sehun adalah titik Achilles Luhan dan Kris. Sementara Tao menggunakan Sehun sebagai batu pijakan. Segalanya punya titik yang saling berhubungan.

Sehun tahu semuanya tidak akan selesai dengan mudah. Pengejaran tanpa akhir, teror, melarikan diri, dan pertumpahan darah. Sehun tahu ia bakal mengalami semuanya dalam waktu dekat. Dan kemungkinannya untuk hidup hanya tinggal sekian persen.

"Oh Sehun!"

Kris meraung saat Sehun meninggalkan lapangan basket tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mata Sehun memerah dan sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Sehun sulit percaya soal makhluk asthral ini. Tapi, masalah besar sudah menghadang di hadapannya. Sehun mau tidak mau harus percaya. Sehun mau tidak mau harus menghadapinya.

Sehun akan menghadapi hari-hari gelapnya setelah ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk Sehun. Sehun sendiri kaget ketika mendapati Kyungsoo sudah bangun dengan Kai di sebelahnya. Sehun kira Kyungsoo bakal tidur sangat lama. Setidaknya musim panas Sehun tidak sepi, pikirnya.

"Sehunnie~," Kyungsoo tidak mau berhenti memeluk Sehun.

"Do Kyungsoo nanti suamimu cemburu," ucap Sehun.

Buru-buru Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada Sehun. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Tidur selama satu minggu tidak membuatnya berubah sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah bisa jalan ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengamati kaki Kyungsoo.

"Sudah," jawab Kyungsoo semangat. Bahkan saking terlihat bersemangatnya, Sehun tidak sadar kalau tangan kiri Kyungsoo masih di infus.

"Ya, Kkamjong, lihat Kyungsoo. Dia langsung bisa jalan. Tidak sepertimu," ucap Sehun sadis.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Diam-diam Kai tersenyum walaupun ia membuang wajahnya dan berlagak ngambek. Ini yang Kai suka kalau Sehun berkunjung. Sehun selalu membuat suasana jauh lebih baik.

Sehun berhenti tertawa saat ponselnya berdering. Sehun merogoh kantong jaket _baseball_-nya. Namun, buru-buru Sehun memasukkan ponselnya lagi tanpa mengangkat telepon. Kyungsoo dan Kai saling tatap. Tidak biasanya Sehun mengabaikan sebuah panggilan.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat ?" celetuk Kai. Buru-buru Kyungsoo memukul kepala Kai dengan tangannya yang tidak diinfus.

"Nomor tidak dikenal," ucap Sehun sekenanya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang pun, Kyungsoo tahu Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mereka sudah berteman sejak di penitipan anak. Walaupun saat SD dan SMP mereka tidak satu sekolah, Kyungsoo tetap teman terdekat Sehun. Sehun bohong pun, Kyungsoo tahu.

"Ehm, ibuku membawa kimbap tadi pagi. Mau ?"

Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengeluarkan sekotak kimbap. Mata Sehun berubah terang ketika Kyungsoo membuka kotak itu. Sehun belum makan sejak pagi karena ibunya tidak sempat masak. Sehun memilih tidak makan apapun daripada harus makan masakannya sendiri.

"Mau!"

Dan kotak kimbap itu pun dikeroyok habis-habisan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun pulang malam setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai. Mereka banyak bertukar cerita. Hanya saja, Sehun mengusahakan untuk tidak sampai pada topik soal Luhan dan Tao. Kyungsoo juga bersikap seolah lupa soal siapa yang menjatuhkan pot dari lantai dua. Yah, walaupun Kai akhirnya _nyerempet_ bertanya soal status hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan pipi memerah dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Karena memang akhir-akhir ini Sehun putus komunikasi dengan Luhan.

Sehun sengaja tidak mengangkat telefon atau membalas pesan dari Luhan. Sehun juga tidak membuka jendela kamarnya di malam hari. Sehun juga menghindari untuk melewati rumah Luhan. Entahlah, Sehun sedang tidak ingin bicara pada Luhan.

Sehun menyesali sikapnya yang selalu ingin tahu. Sehun menyesal sudah banyak bertanya. Sehun menyesal sudah tahu segalanya. Sehun menyesal sudah menerima terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini.

Kalau saja Sehun bisa memilih, ia tidak ingin terlibat sejauh ini.

Mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun berpacaran dengan makhluk bukan manusia saja sudah terasa begitu salah. Apalagi menjadi target perburuan sekawanan _vampire_ ganas yang haus darah dan dibayangi dengan permusuhan keluarga.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa gang kecil yang ia lalui sekarang ini agak gelap dan benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada Sehun yang melintas di sana. Cahaya lampu dari tiap-tiap rumah yang ia lintasi terhalang pagar beton tinggi. Jadi, jalanan tidak terkena sinar terlalu banyak.

Bulu kuduk Sehun meremang saat suhu di sekitarnya menurun. Angin dingin mendadak berhembus dan Sehun benar-benar kedinginan. Sehun yang memang dasarnya paranoid mulai berfikir aneh-aneh. Bisa saja Sehun diikuti hantu atau semacamnya.

Sehun menoleh saat ekor matanya menangkap bayangan di antara rumah-rumah. Namun, Sehun tidak mendapati siapapun.

Insting. Sehun harus pergi cepat-cepat dari sini.

Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sehun setengah berlari ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mengikutinya. Rasa takut benar-benar menguasai Sehun. Diikuti orang jahat ternyata lebih parah dari diikuti hantu.

Sehun memekik saat seseorang melompat turun dari atap dan menghadangnya. Sehun semakin panik saat menyadari bahwa orang yang menghadangnya bermata merah menyala. Buru-buru Sehun berbalik untuk kabur. Tapi, dua orang lain juga sudah menghadang dari belakang.

Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis. Sehun tahu betul siapa mereka. Sudah hantu, jahat lagi. Pasti kawanan Tao.

"Wow, siapa yang kita dapatkan ?" Tao melompat turun dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Sehun. "Oh Sehun."

Tao tersenyum miring dan kelihatan menakutkan. Matanya juga merah menyala, sama seperti kawanannya. Kaki Sehun bergetar karena takut luar biasa. Belum pernah Sehun mengalami ketakutan yang seperti ini.

Sehun kembali mengamati sekelilingnya, mecari celah untuk kabur walaupun agak mustahil.

Tidak ada celah. Semua sudut dijaga oleh orang-orang besar bermata merah. Bahkan ada perempuan juga, yang tempo hari Sehun lihat ikut berkelahi dengan Luhan, Kris, juga Tao.

Kesalahan besar yang Sehun lakukan : putus komunikasi dengan Luhan.

"Dimana pengawalmu, Oh Sehun ?" tanya Tao masih dengan senyuman miringnya.

Tubuh Sehun terbanting dan membentur aspal. Matanya berlamat dan kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Sehun tahu kemungkinannya selamat malam ini hanya tinggal beberapa persen. Apalagi dengan tidak adanya Luhan, atau setidaknya yang sebanding dengan Tao. Kelebat bayangan ibunya, Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan menari-nari di matanya. Mungkin setelah malam ini, Sehun tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya.

_Ayah aku menyusul._

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Gimana ? Gimana ?

Ditunggu review nya ^^


End file.
